Kagome
by sesshoumarus fluffy mate
Summary: Kagome is now stronger then ever. She even defeated what was once thought impossible. Now she is on a new quest to destroy the new even greater evil that has the power to possess her friends. Will she survive the evils plans for her and Sesshoumarus?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters for if I did Kikyo would die a million painful deaths. THIS IS FOR EVERY CHAPTER OF MY STORY!**

Tired and sweaty she pushed back her long dark hair to look down at her reflection in the sea. Her breath was coming in short pants as she tried to get as much oxygen as she could into her burning lungs. She was tired. Her muscles were sore and her lungs were relentlessly burning from lack of oxygen.

She gazed wearily at her exhausted expression. Nothing about her appearance was note worthy compared to how kept she normally was. Busying her lips by sandwiching them together she examined as many new details as her body had to offer her.

What would have normally been silky, free flowing, nearly black hair free flowing around her shoulder blades was now left in an inky, unkempt, sweaty mess that stuck to any and all available skin. While her deep brown eyes that could pierce even the strongest hearts looked drained and simply exhausted. Her high cheekbones were now covered in heavy rouge that looked as though a five year old had found her mother's lipstick and didn't know what to do with it.

There were even some dirt stains on her face and torn school clothes. Don't ask her how those got there, for she truly didn't know.

To be truthful she had seen better days.

However her feeling of vanity was pushed aside as she finally seemed to notice through drained eyes that she was not alone.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she momentarily forgot to breathe, her burning lungs momentarily silenced as even their loud cries were ignored. Her pupils dilated with such surprise that you would have thought that her life was flashing before her eyes.

Her first thought was to scream.

However she was too afraid her voice stubbornly refused to work.

Finally her burning lungs forced her body to consume a much needed breath causing her to gasp rather loudly during this fairly awkward silence. The gasp couldn't have been mistaken for one of awe merely because it sounded like a scuba diver surfacing from forgetting to bring their air tank. Panicked and relieved to have the air.

Once her burning lungs finally seemed satisfied that the danger of fainting was gone, the very real danger of being murdered was only then allowed to spring into her once blissfully empty thoughts.

'Oh shit he found me.'

As if she were drawn like a stubborn moth to a flame her eyes met his through the reflection in the ocean; as much as she tried to pry them away the devilishly handsome light wouldn't let her gaze leave his for even a second.

Nature seemed to quite down for the next couple of seconds only the immediate water touching her fingertips; and the pounding of her fearful heart racing in her chest could be heard to both of their ears.

Once nature seemed to realize the danger was only on her burdened shoulders, faded sounds of animals and plant life in the background gained focus but she was much to scarred to consider their good fortune. Swallowing the hard hockey puck sized lump in her throat she braved her eyes to look away from his, only to realize that she was only starring at the reflection of his eyes from behind her.

Tiredly and fearfully drawn she looked behind her at the silver haired youkai with emotionless golden orbs that were patiently observing like the true predator he was. His golden gaze burned her as she regretfully made real unbreakable eye contact.

Basic instinct set in and she felt the strong urge to flee, but knew that she would only further provoke him.

Instead she braced herself and watched in sick awe as his lips parted to show his pearly white fangs turned upwards in a grin. The image of him sinking those fangs into her flesh momentarily flashed through her mind causing her to sink her teeth into her lower lip in fear and apprehension.

The only emotion coming from him was a death wish, causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably as though to warn her that this stare he was giving her couldn't be good for either of them. She quickly looked away obeying her stomachs almost viper instincts to spit acid into his face and run for all hell. But sadly she couldn't even if she tried.

She would have tried to even get up and possibly run for it again but her legs had officially surrendered. In the back of her mind though, she knew that she could never truly out run him.

She suddenly realized that she was in for a world of trouble for disobeying his order of not to run away from him. Tears sprung into her brown eyes as she did the only thing she could do… yell.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, but her words were quickly muffled as Sesshoumaru's hand flew onto her mouth, silencing her for good.

The priestess felt tears leave her eyes, as all the energy seemed to leave her body. She wasn't certain what was happening, but she was suddenly very tired, even more so than before. She let out a muffled cry as she found herself pressed against a very strong muscular chest belonging to the demon lord, who also looked furious.

"I'm tired of you always yelling to that half demon for help." His voice was soft and yet held that certain cold edge to it that promised pain for disobeying him, making the defenseless young woman whimper in fear.

He repositioned his hand to her chin and forced her to look into his deep smoldering eyes, which at the moment burned with unknown emotions that even she wasn't able to name. All she knew was that she wanted to gaze somewhere else.

The dark haired woman tried to look away but she was lost in the deepest depths of them.

She felt like her whole body was going numb and she couldn't snap out of it no matter what she did. Finally her eyelids slid shut and she fell almost completely unconscious into the rest of Sesshoumaru's muscular body.

Shifting his arm he easily maneuvered the petite woman picking her up bridal style with practiced ease all the while summoning his youkai cloud. Efficient as a demon lord always has to be.

Although she no longer held any motor control the cool air of the skies still sent shivers down her spine causing her to remember just what had happened to get her into such a bizarre situation.

**Kagome's flashback:**

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome yelled horrified, but it was already too late, Sesshoumaru had already thrust his sword in and out of Inuyasha's stomach.

As though he were a cat thrown in water he let out a horrific yelp of pain before his lungs flooded with blood. Proceeding to coughing up blood the half demon slid down from the tree he was impaled into and using both hands he grasped onto his wounded stomach.

"Noooo!" Kagome cried at the sight that had greeted her as she had just got back from her time.

Kagome just stood there horrified, surprised, and disbelieving as there silent ally fatally wounded her favorite white fluffy eared companion. Drawing her bow and arrows with practiced ease she aimed at Sesshoumaru's approaching body.

"Why are you doing this Sesshoumaru, I thought we had an allied truce?!" Kagome yelled at him as tears shifting into her hazel eyes.

The demon lord paid little heed to her words as he steadily kept advancing on her. He could have used his demon speed and caught her before she had time to blink but he purposely approached slowly with the grace any feline would be jealous of.

"Stop moving Sesshoumaru or I will fire!" The young woman warned her voice betraying her with unwillingness to fulfill her proposal.

However Kagome had no warning at all. She barely saw a blur of silver as he lunged at her pinning her down onto the cold hard ground. At the same time he knocked her bow and arrows to the side just out of her reach to break any hopes she would have of an easy escape. Before the wind could even completely rush out of her lungs he had her arms pinned above her head with his face barely a couple inches away from hers.

Once Kagome realized what position she was in she immediately didn't like it fore it left her completely at the mercy of her captors will. Still she pushed her fear aside and concentrated on her anger.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want with me? You traitor." Kagome bit out angrily, brown eyes glaring heatedly at the dog demon.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he brought his face even closer to hers now barely two inches apart. From this close up, she could see every perfect piece of his face. He was strikingly handsome, she had to admit, but he was just as deadly. Momentarily distracted by her irresistible chance to eye up the handsome demon she almost missed his next words.

"I want you to be my mate of course." His eyes told nothing but the upmost honesty and his refusal to accept 'no' as a possible answer.

Her first instinct was to laugh and pinch herself, and then make some bold remark along the lines of 'only in your dreams fluffy man.' But reality set in, the fading smell of cooper, his arm gripping her wrists so hard that it would possibly cause bruises. His hot breath on his face so close that he could actually kiss her if he wanted to. The tiny clues that her fantasy of this being but a twisted dream from eating too much sugar came flying back to slap her in the face with reality.

The proper and sane reaction kicked in to say she was shocked would have been an understatement. She would have put any water deprived goldfish to shame although she didn't allow herself the indignity of openly gaping at such a strong predator that also had the upper hand.

Still her shock didn't stop her from noticing the strangeness in his aura. A small concealed taint resided deep within his eyes a taint of pure black that shouldn't reside within anyone with a shred of moral conscience. Ignoring his previous statement she concentrated as hard as she knew how to on her powers to try and recognize, label, and even capture the taint.

As quickly as she noticed and reached out to try and capture that taint it disappeared behind the demon lord's eyes, which were still starring at hers with controlled lust and hints of love.

'There's a weird tainted hint to his aura. Which was never there before.'

Now noticing that she might be in danger she let her miko powers spread down into her hands and promptly burned the demon lord who instinctively released his hold on her. Not wasting any time she sprung to her feet, gathered her bow and arrows, and then ran off into the forest towards the well.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha yelled, having barely observed everything, and yet just now finally regaining his voice for a shrill and obvious statement.

But it was too late; his brother Sesshoumaru was already hunting her down. Inuyasha tried his best to get up, but he along with Sango, Miroku and Kirara were all wounded badly from trying to save her.

"Shippo go get Keade we need help." Inuyasha coughed as he tried to stand up using his sheath as a temporary cane, but failing miserably.

Cursing his weakness, he surrendered to the fact that he would not be able to go after Kagome. He was supposed to protect Kagome and instead had been easily defeated by his hated half-brother.

Shippo nodded from behind his hiding spot then he scampered off as fast as he could, knowing very well that Kagome was in serious danger.

'Kagome' Inuyasha moaned, his wounds hurting even more with each breath he took.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you." With that Inuyasha fell unconscious along with the others.

"Kagome run!" Those were the last words she heard as she bolted through Inuyasha's Forest at top speed.

'Mate? Me? Why?'

Her thoughts were in overdue turmoil as Sesshoumaru's words kept repeating in her head. That didn't stop her from worrying about her friends though. Inuyasha's battered body flashed through her mind and she found herself fisting her small delicately callused hands.

"Oh I hope Inuyasha's alright!" She whispered as she bolted towards the Bone Eater's Well.

She felt like a coward to abandon her friends like this, but she also knew that she was no match for Sesshoumaru.

'Finally' she thought as she came to the clearing.

A sense of relief spread through her body when her eyes landed on the familiar old wooden well that had felt like a second home to her between worlds.

'Thank goodness my legs aren't used to sprinting like this.'

As she came up to the bone eaters well a silver figure raced in front of her at super human speed successfully blocking her intended path. She managed a surprised gasp at the speed but still couldn't stop in time she flew right into Sesshoumaru knocking them both over.

The same momentum caused her bow and her arrows to fly into a tree and shatter much like her chances of getting away. She managed to recover from the wind being knocked out of her pretty quickly but not quick enough because both her arms and legs were pinned underneath him.

"Let me go damn it!" She screamed finding the position more than uncomfortable now that he admitted his feelings towards her.

She let her miko energy slide through her and into any part of Sesshoumaru currently touching her causing a short but concentrated blast to knock him off of her once again. Kagome seized this opportunity to run like hell to anywhere but there.

'Where should I go? Shit my legs can't take much more of this. If only he hadn't blocked my path to the well.' Kagome thought as her eyes started to get blurry from the tears she was trying to blink back while thinking about her friends.

'Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara I hope you guys alright.'

"Don't run away from, me wench!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her barely a block behind her and already hot on her trail.

She was so tired her muscles ached for a hot bath. Therefore she was unwillingly starting to slow down. Her eyes squinting she managed to spot a clearing in the forest.

'Yes I will try to lose him in the… The ocean? Yes he might not be able to catch my scent in there it's my only chance.' Although the thought was pathetic she still clung to it like a beacon of light in the middle of the night.

Kagome now lost feeling in her legs causing them to buckle forcing her to crawl almost dog like to her goal. The ocean. Panting in exhaustion she could feel the ocean touching her finger tips and palms, her gaze now directed in the crystal clear water.

'I'm so tired.' She thought when she finally touched the edge of the ocean. She gazed into her reflection…

**Present Time:**

Kagome woke up beside Sesshoumaru. She was wrapped up in his fluffy boa and couldn't move because it was also somehow restricting her powers. She looked over at her captor and locked eyes with him, he was grinning. Not just a sideways smirk that one could catch if they really 

looked, no, she wasn't that fortunate to have the option of a mistake. It was a full smile with even a glimmering promise of white fang hidden beneath the almost mistakably friendly smile.

'Crap that's not a good sign.'

She struggled for few seconds but soon realized it was pointless to even bother wasting the physical energy. So she tried a new tactic… Talking it out.

"Sesshoumaru let me go you traitor! Why would you want a worthless human to be your… mate?" Kagome words came out in an undignified rightfully angry mess. So sue her if she wasn't the most distinguished after waking up grouchy after witnessing an ally turn against you.

"Wench I do not answer nor take orders from anyone especially you. You will also never speak to me like that ever again. You got that wench?" Sesshoumaru said coldly placing emphases on the wench to try and give the mortal woman a hint that she was easily disposable if she became a bother.

'If looks could kill I would have been dead a thousand painful times.' She thought as a cold shiver raced its way throughout her entire body. Once again her anger fuelled her emotions as she barked out at him.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, not wench or anything else you come up with! I learned your name so the least you can do is learn mine!" She yelled at him again this time even angrier now that her drowsiness was completely gone.

'This girl has a lot of nerve speaking to me like that.' Sesshoumaru thought as he glared coldly at her as if judging what to do with his new pet.

"Wench, I will not tolerate such inferior behavior coming from my future mate!" He snarled out while he once again locked eyes with Kagome attempting to force her into another unwanted slumber.

'I can't breathe what's happening to me? Inuyasha, help me.' She reflexably thought as she fell back unconscious.

--

Shippo panted heavily as he finally made it to Kaedes. Collapsing on the ground he tried to speak but he was to out of breath.

"Keade, Keade!" The young kit managed to get out between gasps.

The old miko quickly set down the herbs she had been working on and rushed towards the little kitsune.

"Shippo. What happened child?" She asked worriedly walking over to try and help the young full demon up.

However Shippo pushed himself up and away from her to try and keep the whole I'm-big-now-and-I-don't-need-to-be-babied-anymore appearance up. Although he barely grew more than three inches in the past few months his maturity was defiantly ten times more advanced than Inuyashas.

"My friends are hurt badly Kaede! Please come quickly." He said urgently his big emerald eyes filled with the concern only an innocent child could possibly master so completely.

Keade nodded then gathered up some bandages, healing herbs, and some medicine that was in a box that Kagome had given her called _First Aid Kit_ then she ran as best as she could to her horse. Crawling up onto the patient muscular steed she regained her balance and urged the horse onwards to follow Shippos impatient pointing from the horses head.

She only hoped that she wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_Keade nodded then gathered up some bandages, healing herbs, and some medicine that was in a box that Kagome had given her called First Aid Kit then she ran as best as she could to her horse. Crawling up onto the patient muscular steed she regained her balance and urged the horse onwards to follow Shippos impatient pointing from the horses head. _

_She only hoped that she wasn't too late._

Kagome stirred as she began to regain consciousness the cool afternoon air causing a slight shiver to run up her spine. Jolting awake, she flew forward which normally would have caused her to go flying off of Ah and Un and onto the cold hard ground below. However, she was actually lucky enough to have Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt wrapped security around her waist and arms. If she would have jumped off Ah and Un and made a break for it, the little fact that Sesshoumaru was barely a couple feet away kind of stopped her.

Jaken walked behind him bumping into the back of his powerful legs once he sensed Kagome was awake. He turned around to stare at her as if saying with only his eyes 'don't make a scene' before he leaped up ahead to go scout the area. This insulted her, of course she wanted to zap him into blissful unconsciousness and run like hell back to her friends. But since Rin was there now frolicking around her and Ah and Un, she decided that it would be inappropriate to do such a thing to her 'father' figure. At least while he's out of reach.

"Is pretty lady finally awake?" Rin asked eagerly finally cluing in that Kagome was now awake.

"Yes I'm up, Rin is it? My name is Kagome."

Having about enough, she gave up on trying to sit up and just laid there. Blinking a few times, she tried to brush away the slight fuzziness she was still feeling.

Rin didn't seem to notice the miko's predicament as she babbled on. "Yup Rin is Rin. Yippy pretty lad… I mean Kagome is awake. Does Kagome want to play with Rin?" Rin asked eagerly, making the miko wonder where exactly she got all that energy.

'Why does Sesshoumaru have a little girl with him? Wouldn't he have told us?' She thought letting her eyes follow the little girl running around her. Before she could think any further on this topic, she noticed a strong aura approaching. Kagome didn't even have to think twice to know who it was.

Knowing that she needed to get free... NOW, she struggled to get out of her fluffy prison.

However it was proving to be useless, just as she was about to start chewing through the fabric, he seemed to appear out of nowhere and stopped that drastic soon to be attempt.

"Rin let Lady Kagome be, she needs her sleep."

Liquid gold crashed against soulful brown, neither ready to back down. You could practically taste the tension between the pair.  


Watching him move the rest of the way to her; she couldn't stop all the thoughts from bombarding her head. Most of them centering on the fact of how she hated him, for doing this to her, and how she wanted to get back and help her friends.

'My friends there hurt all because of this jerks traitorous ways. But for some reason I feel like he isn't himself…I have to leave to help my friends and to figure out what the hell is wrong with Sesshoumaru. I've got to escape… But how?'

Kagome was so submerged in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when Sesshoumaru bent down beside her and leaned up to her ear. A warm breath heated her ear causing Kagome to come out of her trance like state.

The demon lord wasn't surprised to see her tense, but paid little heed to it as he took in her scent. To his utter displeasure, he could still smell his hated half-brother's scent on her.

'I want to smell her sweet scent not my vulgar half-brother's. I should send her to the hot springs… but if she goes alone she will try to escape…' He thought for a noticeable moment before his thoughts came to what he deemed a logical conclusion that would best serve them both. 'So I'll tell her to take Rin with her.' He finished his thoughts causing a slight smirk to grace the corners of his lips.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt his heavy burning breath against her skin. The miko fought hard against the shivers that wanted to travel down her spine, due to the close proximity. However she failed to control her reactions completely as she shuddered involuntarily as felt the light brush of his lips against the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"Kagome, go wash up in the hot springs towards the east and make sure you take Rin with you." He said loud enough for Rin and Jaken to hear, but still low enough so that it looked like it was only meant for her ears alone.

Smirking once more seeing her shiver once again, he leaned in deeper and lowered his voice, so that it was nothing more than a husky whisper.

"Don't try to escape me miko or I will hunt you down and kill your friends this time. Understand?"

Kagome only nodded, knowing very well that he meant every word. She was furious that was for certain, but she was also scared and understood that if she did try to run then he would kill her friends. Sesshoumaru's threats were not be taking lightly and she wasn't about to risk her friends lives.

Helplessness threatened to settle in, but Kagome wouldn't be beaten so easily. Quickly scolding herself she tried to think of a way to get herself out of this mess.

'What can I do? I must think of a way to get away from this mood swinging demon and go help my friends…Wait I have a plan.' Kagome thought distractedly not even realizing that Sesshoumaru freed her in one quick tug from the fluffy boa.

Once he pulled the last bit of fluffiness away from her person, Kagome fell limply from the two headed dragon and towards the hard ground. She sucked in her breath anticipating the pain, but it never came; instead she was held propped up against a muscular chest by a strong arm.

The arm pulled her unnecessarily close forcing her head to be at level with his nose. Sesshoumaru couldn't resist inhaling deeply despite his brother's scent still lurking. Caught off guard, Kagome couldn't stop the blush from invading her cheeks.

'Damn it I would rather have fallen.' Kagome thought half heartedly.

Trying to act as detached as possible, she quickly regained her balance and pushed away from him. Surprisingly he let her push away.

His more primitive side howled in anger, having felt how soft the miko had been. Thoughts of her being soft all over made him grit his teeth. Pushing away those images and thoughts for now, he turned to regard the young woman.

"Remember try anything I will take you back and I guarantee your punishment will be sever." He emphasized punishment as though he was talking to a disorderly lover, the black taint leaking into his eyes for the briefest of possessive moments.

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru an evil glare then nodded slightly to signal she understood him. She was furious, but she wasn't stupid. His whole frame radiated that certain aura that made her even more aware of how dangerous he truly was. So for the time being she would play along.

Finally she released the breath she forgot she was holding as she noticed him visibly relax.

Opting to ignore the dog youkai for the moment, she turned to the little human girl who was looking happily at her. She once again wondered what a sweet girl like Rin would be doing with someone as Sesshoumaru, but decided not to ponder too much about the whole ordeal. She had more important things to worry about.

Her gaze momentarily shifted to Sesshoumaru. She cursed herself mentally though as she found those piercing eyes on her. Quickly averting her gaze, she looked at Rin deciding that a bath wouldn't be the worst thing she could spend her time doing while pondering when to put her plan into action.

"Hey Rin do you want to go with me to the hot springs?"

Kagome noticed the demon lord's constant stare drawing her eyes up to his every time. She wasn't certain what it was, but each time she looked into his eyes she felt trapped and exposed. Fortunately for her, Rin didn't seem to sense the tense mood. The young child was completely oblivious and only smiled cutely at Kagome, while nodding her head clearly eager.

"Okay Kagome." Rin said as she grabbed onto Kagome's torn green skirt and pulled her towards the hot springs.

The dark haired young woman could sense those haunting golden eyes on her, but she refused to acknowledge him. So instead she focused on her young companion who was now babbling about just about anything under the sky.

Still Rin was far from oblivious. As soon as the human child noticed that they were out of hearing range she asked Kagome what was wrong.

To say Kagome was surprised would have been an understatement. She hadn't expected that at all. Rin had seemed completely ignorant to what was happening, but apparently she noticed the tense atmosphere after all.

"Oh it's nothing Rin." Kagome answered quickly with her famously effective fake reassuring smiles.

'I don't want to worry her. I also don't want to have to tell her that her Lord Sesshoumaru is acting like he's being possessed.'

The child seemed to accept that answer and Kagome was grateful for it. She wasn't certain what was wrong with Sesshoumaru, so she really didn't want to worry Rin. It was after all obvious that Rin cared for the demon lord.

All thoughts were blown away though as she finally got a peek at the warm inviting waters in front of her. Smiling brightly she imagined how good it would feel to submerge herself in those tempting waters. Turning to gaze at the girl next to her, she offered her a real smile, momentarily forgetting about all her problems.

"Let's go have our bath now."

**Thirty relaxed minutes later, Jaken found himself standing at the hot springs.**

The toad youkai walked over to a rock by the hot springs and put down two silk kimonos, two towels and a brush, all the while muttering about filthy humans. Just when Kagome was about to drown him under water, the little green imp turned and left.

"Thank you master Jaken!"

When Jaken left, Rin and Kagome got out of the hot springs and started to dry off. They finished drying off pretty quickly and Kagome wrapped a towel around herself to cover up her curvaceous frame.

Kagome patiently helped Rin put on her orange and white checkered kimono with her green tie.

As Rin worked on brushing her hair and put it up some of it in her cute side ponytail, Kagome tended to herself.

She un-wrapped her towel to reveal her hour glass figure with muscles that were not big enough to make her look bulky. The muscles actually added to her beauty and helped prove that she was a very well trained miko. Kagome bent over and her raven like hair that normally reached to her lower back, draped over her butt as she picked up her undergarments and put them on. She carefully put on a beautiful dark blue kimono with baby pink sakura petals dancing along the bottom.

The kimono had a V neck that tastefully showed a little bit of her cleavage, with sleeves reaching down to her elbow. The dark blue kimono made its way down to her stomach skin tight then it eased off so it had a light flow to it and ended right above her knees. It was meant as a formal kimono that could be worn when fighting.

"Wow Kagome you look so beautiful!" Rin said excitedly, causing the miko to blush slightly at the surprise complement.

However the miko had more important things to worry about at the moment. It was time to put her plan into action.

"Rin I'll be about fifteen minutes brushing my hair, so do you think you could go back to Lord Sesshoumaru yourself?" Kagome asked acting absentmindedly as she started brushing her hair, hoping that Rin would accept.

"Sure Kagome, but be quick I want to play with you. I'll see you soon!" Rin cried put excitedly after she hugged Kagome's legs and left back to Sesshoumaru's camp.

As soon as Rin was out of sight Kagome bolted through the woods headed east where she just knew Inuyasha and the others would be located.

While running Kagome couldn't stop the guilty feeling of lying to Rin, but she knew that it was necessary. She needed to get back to her friends.

'Please be okay my friends I miss you guys so much.'

Her thoughts soon turned to something else that was bothering her. When she had been wrapped in Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt, she had been unable to use her powers. It made her wonder if maybe he had out some sort of spell on her. She had finally been able to use her powers when she had been at the hot springs.

"Arrrgg" A startled cry left her lips as her foot got stuck in a tree root causing her to land un-ceremoniously on her hindquarters.

All of the sudden in mid crouch she froze. Her brown eyes widened as she felt it.

'Wait there is something wrong here I sense jewel shards, a lot of jewel shards. That could only mean one thing and I hope to kami I'm wrong.'

"It's Naraku!" She whispered scared worse than she ever thought was possible, she was almost completely vulnerable.

She didn't have her bow and arrows and what she knew of controlling her miko powers was limited to what Keade and her trainers knew. Not thinking twice she started to run again.

She saw the figure of him move through the shadows out of the corner of her eyes. Caught in the momentum and fear filled sprint she couldn't have stopped herself even if she crashed into a tree. The figure's baboon pelt become clearer and clearer this time directly in her upcoming path, well it wasn't a tree but it was strong enough to make her finally skid to a stop.

"I see you recognize me, my sweet Kagome."

Bracing herself, Kagome glared heatedly at the dark hanyou.

"How could I not? Your aura wasn't that hard to pick up." Her voice came out calm and collect, she was proud at herself for not showing her fear.

Still not even how brave she wanted to be, she knew that she was no match for Naraku. She instinctively shifted her body in a prepared yet still relaxed position. She was ready to run, her muscles taut and ready to spring at any moment.

"What do you want Naraku? I don't have the jewel shards with me, so leave me alone." Kagome spat at him bitterly. In slight shock she noticed a little bit of Sesshoumaru's taint coming from Naraku and the impure jewel shards he was holding.

She didn't have time to think much about it though as she heard Naraku's next statement.

"Tisk tisk tisk. My beautiful Kagome, haven't you noticed that I came here for you? The jewel shards mean almost nothing to me, all I really care about is getting you to be my mate." Naraku said seductively as he moved closer to her until he was only a few inches from her face.

He was steadily advancing closer to her lips. Kagome found herself unable to move due to her blatant shock. She would have never expected Naraku to want her. Then it hit her.  
'Sesshoumaru is probably being somehow tainted by Naraku, and why well…. Naraku he is just crazy...' She thought to herself in an effort to not panic, but it wasn't working.

'Thank kami I now keep the sacred jewel shards in my era.' Kagome thought then looked up to see that Naraku was only a few inches from her face; so close that she could feel his hot breath making her skin get goose bumps.

She gasped at the closeness and bolted back to the left and towards where she the well would be. She was grateful that Sesshoumaru hadn't taken her too far. It only showed how cocky he truly was. He probably believed that she wouldn't try to escape. Still she wasn't complaining.

His loss, her gain.

She was brought out of her thoughts though as she heard Naraku's evil laughter. This only caused her to increase her speed. She needed to get away, feeling like a hunted animal, instincts kicked in and she pushed herself even harder.

'Oh god why me, what the hell? Naraku wants me. Argggg…. This is so confusing!' Kagome thought desperately as she bolted once again through Inuyasha's forest, away from yet another crazed lusting demon.

"Muh ha ha ha ha ha…" Naraku let out an evil laugh just as she made a break for the well.

'I can't make it back to the village because Naraku is blocking my way there. I need to get armed, my training bow and arrows are still in my era I have to go home and get them. If I do say so myself I have gotten more powerful, but I still feel like I'm not at my full potential yet.' Kagomes thoughts were a scrambled mess as she broke through to the clearing of Inuyasha's well.

Brown eyes brightened as they got a glimpse of the old wooden well.

"Finally!" Kagome panted as she made her way to the well.

Little did she know that she was going to meet up with another person she didn't want to see effectively hindering her perfect plan.

Sesshoumaru's point of view:

"Jaken go get the girls some kimonos, some towels, and a brush. Then come back to me when you have completed this task. Don't fail me or try anything!" Sesshoumaru warned, making the toad quiver in fear.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken said as he grabbed the stuff and ran off towards the hot springs.

Sesshoumaru being left alone turned his thoughts to the object of his current obsession.

He couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her.

'What do I find so alluring about this human? Sure she is prettier than most youkai and she is the most powerful human I have ever met. She is a very rare miko indeed the only one I know of that's not scared of standing up to me. For some reason I feel like I can't control myself.' Sesshoumaru thought as he saw his loyal retainer come back to him.

"It is done my Lord." Jaken said before he sat down across from his Lord to await the girls return.

A few minutes later… only Rin returned.

"Rin where is lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently awaiting her response.

"Lady Kagome is just finishing brushing her hair back at the hot springs Lord Sesshoumaru. She told Rin that she would be back in fifteen minutes."

Sesshoumarus back straightened immediately as he heard this, quickly he ordered Jaken to watch Rin. Without even a blink he used his super human speed he bolted towards the hot springs.

'Damn that sneaky woman, she is going to get a very powerful reminder of who's in charge around here.' He thought as the taint grew stronger within him as he reached the hot springs.

Once he got to the hot springs, her scent was barely remaining around the rocks surrounding the springs. He became angrier and angrier increasing his speed drastically as he caught onto her scent downwind from where he was going.

He followed her scent until he finally spotted her running frantically towards the Bone Eaters Well.

It was then that another scent hit him. The demon lord's eyes momentarily bled red as he registered who the scent belonged to.

"Naraku." he growled angrily through clenched teeth.

'Damn him if he did anything to my future mate I will kill him.' Sesshoumaru thought as a low protective growl rumbled in his throat.

Quickly catching her scent in the air, he bolted faster than any human eye could comprehend to where she was. He expertly hid himself prepared to step in if he made any attempt to hurt her. Watching he saw her stop and talk with Naraku, once Sesshoumaru saw Naraku close the gap between them and move up to try and claim her lips he nearly lost it. Much to his relief she avoided them and bolted through Inuyasha's Forest towards that well.

'I have had enough of this.' He thought as he jumped in front of Naraku's path to get to Kagome.

"Naraku….. What do you really want with Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said as he held onto the end of his sword prepared to fight.

"Same as you Sesshoumaru. We both know that when we fight Inuyasha and his little friends we are really paying more attention to her then the actual fight." Naraku said well he grinned evilly.  


"I don't have time for this." Sesshoumaru said then he ran after Kagome.

'I have never run from a fight this girl is proving to be more trouble then I originally thought. There she is heading to that well. Why does she always go there?' He thought as he leaped in front of the well.

'I will have to ask her that when I get her once again.'

Sesshoumaru realized that Naraku was waiting with him at the well. Before he could do anything about it he noticed that his future mate was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

'_I have never run from a fight this girl is proving to be more trouble then I originally thought. There she is heading to that well. Why does she always go there?' He thought as he leaped in front of the well. _

'_I will have to ask her that when I get her once again.' _

_Sesshoumaru realized that Naraku was waiting with him at the well. Before he could do anything about it he noticed that his future mate was coming._

**  
Kagome's point of view:**

She felt something was 'off' as she made her was towards the well.

Squinting her eyes she could make out two dark figures standing before the well causing her to instinctively slow down. Nearing the well the dim late afternoon sky made the young miko's sight of the figures shadowed and vague. Instinctively her heart skipped a beat realizing as she walked closer that it was none other than Naraku and Sesshoumaru that were standing before her.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't want to see either of them at that moment. Her mind quickly began making escape plans. However, just as she stopped moving completely to think, Naraku interjected.

"Kagome come with me and we shall be mated. We can use our powers to take over this world, and you would become my queen."

Naraku held out his hand meant for her to take.

Kagome almost growled at him. True, any girl would probably want to become queen, but not with Naraku as their king. The hanyou made her skin crawl in distaste.

Besides what was it with everybody wanting to mate her all of the sudden?

Still her thoughts were cut short as the presence of other shikon shards made themselves known. Brown eyes widened slightly and Kagome prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was; she had enough crazed men to deal with.

Her fears were confirmed as she noticed the familiar tornado heading her way.

She let out a startled cry as arms shot out of the tornado and picked her up bridal style. Soon enough the tornado broke apart to reveal the newcomer, who now held the miko in his strong arms.

"My woman!" A male voice said loudly as she found herself pressed against a very hard male chest.

Most girls would have blushed, but Kagome was already unfortunately used to this.

"Kouga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked the leader of the wolf demon tribe who had finally stopped running a couple miles away.

The wolf prince still couldn't take a hint that she didn't want to be his mate. She still considered him a close friend though, maybe even an older brother. For once she was glad to see him but she still needed to get back to her era.

As though a virtual light bulb went of Kagome formulated a plan.

"Kouga can you do me a favor I need you to drop me in the Bone Eaters Well so I can get back to my era. Also I want you to go to Keade's village and go and protect my friends. Please Kouga?" Kagome almost pleaded her voice thick with worry and near exhaustion.

"Sure Kagome, only for you. But I would like something in return."

Kouga turned around and sped his way back towards the well, not paying any attention to the other two males that were waiting there.

"What Koga?"

Kagome adjusted her weight in preparation.

"I want a kiss from you."

She felt a blush stain her cheeks once again, not certain if it was in embarrassment or anger. The other most likely.

"FINE! Kouga, but if any of my friends get hurt any worse then the deal is off. Keep them safe and protect them from any danger. Tell them I will be back in a couple weeks!" Kagome said in a blurred rush of thoughts as the well came into view once again.

The wolf prince was by now running with excitement adrenaline, making her cling to him for dear life.

Sesshoumaru quickly stepped in, but Kouga, surprisingly, managed to leap over him. Which gave Kagome the much needed opportunity to jump out of his arms, and into the well.

Flying through the air she sucked in her breath already seeing her fate being once again interjected. She wanted to cry out in stress and beat the stubborn dog demon that caught her just inches before she would be safe back at home.

She overheard through her struggling Sesshoumaru mumbling something, about a mangy wolf and him trying to kill her.

Struggling in Sesshoumaru's strong arm she spotted an opportunity. The split second they landed near the well and as he in mid leap again; Kagome summoned up her miko powers to the outside of her body. This powerful pink miko energy caused the startled Sesshoumaru to unwillingly drop her. Landing perfectly on her feet in a crouched ready position she made a swimmers style dive into the well.

Yet Kagome could feel that something was off…

'Ohhhhh I feel weird', Kagome thought as she was flying through the air towards the well arm and head first.

The second, the all too familiar, blue glow consumed her; she fainted from sheer exhaustion.

Once Kagome woke up she could feel the familiar dust and hard cold well floor on her cheek. A painful groan left her lips as she slowly stood up voicing her complaint.

"Owwww my whole body is so sore where am I?"

She finally noticed where she was and a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, I made it thank goodness! How is my kimono still in one piece?" Kagome thought out loud as she looked around at the surroundings.

Standing up she braced herself on the wells side with one arm and self consciously brushed some collective dust of her face. Loud steps above her made her eyes and head jolt up to the overhead dim lighting. Although she couldn't see her brothers face she knew it was him.

"Who's down there? Sis is that you?"

"Yeah Souta it's me. Hmmm.… You seem different Souta." Kagome said as she struggled to climb her way to the top of the well.

"What do you mean sis?"

Souta moved to the side his dress kimono that she saw him last in for the ceremonies still on as though he had never changed.

"Where's dad Souta? I wish to speak to him."

Kagome glared at her younger brother while she used a simple mental technique to block her thoughts from everyone else.

"Ummmmmmmm…. He is in the village." Souta replied his voice shaking and tensing.

It was then that Kagome knew the now obvious truth.

"You're not Souta!" She screamed, backing away in search of a weapon.

"You're smarter than you let on, my beautiful Kagome." 'Souta' replied but with the maniacal voice of Naraku.

The well house faded away with the dream world and she woke up to see Naraku and Kanna sitting on the floor beside her bed. She quickly scanned the room and all she discovered was that she was in a large black bed. The rest of the room was dimly lighted so all she could see was that which was in front of her.

"Kanna you may leave now." Naraku said to his emotionless reincarnation; whom only nodded and immediately walked out of the door.

'Wait it's only Kanna who can only look into my dreams and manipulate them to Naraku's whim. That's so freaky! At least my kimono is leaving more to the imagination than my school uniform. And thank god that my legs are shut together; I can't fucking move! Wait that must mean I'm in Naraku's castle, SHIT this is not good I have to get out of here.' She thought thankful that the dream world still applied the mental block in real life.

Once more she tried to move her body but didn't succeed. Finding her voice not working as well as in her dreams she spoke in a whisper.

"What happened?" Kagome "accidently" let slip out of her mouth trying to buy time.

She patiently went through all the miko training she had throughout the past couple years in search of something she could use. Although they didn't stop for more than a week at a time for her to train she still learned enough to pass for 'excellent' in her training progressions.

"You're in my castle, and those foolish DOGS, didn't even realize that they were fighting one of my puppets. They were still fighting my puppet, while I placed my sleeping spell on you. I took you out of the well without them even knowing and to my castle. It was so easy to make you pass out, because once you used your powers you were easy prey to put my spell on. Everything after you landed in the well was my own little dream world just for you, my mate." Naraku said oblivious to helping her stall.

'Yup he is crazy.' Kagome thought with a little bit of dark humor, but then she remembered where she was.

'Crap.'

**Sesshoumaru's point of view:**

"That mangy wolf tried to kill Kagome." Sesshoumaru mumbled his eyes their normal golden color betraying his emotions that he was planning to skin the wolf alive.

Just then Kagome struggled in his protective arm causing a jolt of miko powers to rush throughout his entire demon frame. Such power she released was enough to cause his only arm to undoubtedly be purified off; so he unwillingly had to let her go. As he dropped her, she kicked him in his stomach in order to push off him and effectively dive into the well, disappearing from his sight.

Kagome was starting to feel her body going back to normal as her miko powers viciously battled off Naraku's spell, obviously Naraku underestimated her powers. But she didn't want to show Naraku that just yet. She started to sum up her powers into one big blast so all at once she can kill him.

'Concentrate don't show your gathering your powers do as Keade trained you. Come on Kagome you should know how to use purity blast by now.' She thought in intense concentration.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw Naraku get up and move towards her, and picked up her "limp" body bridle style.

"Kagome we shall now be mated." Naraku attempted to say seductively, his hot breath dancing along her skin. Instead all she could feel was nauseous; even just watching his crimson eyes shining in pure malice.

'Don't puke and don't move, come on Kagome you're supposed to pretend to be weak for once, when he least expects it I will unleash the purity blast. Oh, I hate using this attack it almost destroyed Keade's village a couple times. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Damn it! I hate the feeling of being unconscious afterwards. Stop it Kagome, now concentrate on hiding your powers. Close your eyes gather your entire miko power find your center.'

Naraku on the other hand was completely oblivious, while being lost in thoughts of consummating the marriage.

The miko shut her eyes in concentration, summoning that power she so desperately needed at that instant.

The spider hanyou smirked at his own thoughts as he turned the corner to where his chambers were.


	4. Chapter 4

_Naraku on the other hand was completely oblivious, while being lost in thoughts of consummating the marriage. _

_The miko shut her eyes in concentration, summoning that power she so desperately needed at that instant._

_The spider hanyou smirked at his own thoughts as he turned the corner to where his chambers were. _

Kagome experienced the same flood of intense power she had felt back when Keade first showed her how to hold in the blast. The memory almost made her smile with relief at remembering something so happy and wonderful. But due to her current circumstances she fought back her raging emotions of joy.

"Here we are my love."

She managed to sneak a peek through her cracked eyes and noted to herself that the room was dimly lit by the fire place in the corner. The bed she was now placed in was possibly the darkest black she had ever seen.

Naraku took off his dark shirt tossing it across the room; he crawled over to her using his hands and knees. Without much effort he was in the most uncomfortable straddling position on top of Kagome, he didn't waste any time as he bent over to try and capture her lips. His hands roaming up her sides and to her chest where he started to peel back the kimono to reveal traces of her foreign black and red bra.

"VILE HANYOU DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Kagome yelled out surprising Naraku so much that he nearly fell over.

"Purity Blast."

Kagome's eyes turned white as her miko powers consumed her body and with a surprised gasp her powers emerged. Such a raw furry of powers consumed her entire form causing even her kimono to glow a vibrant blue.

Unknown to her, with all her purity she summoned out into her attack white angel wings blossomed out of her back. Her magnificent wings started to flap and she flew up from under his awe struck grasp. She looked like an angel that just emerged from the heavens.

Revenge for her and her friends fresh in her mind she focused her powers into her hands. With her wings slightly curving inwards at her actions a small blue orb of power started to grow in her hands. Within seconds it grew to the size of four watermelons and continued to pulse with her magnificent raw controlled power. While the chocolaty brown determination in her eyes appeared back, she easily spotted the horrified Naraku and released it without any hesitation.  


All that could be seen throughout the surrounding lands by Naraku's castle was a blinding purifying light shooting through the air and lands.

Not even Kagome could make out his disintegrating body being purified into less then ash.

But she instinctively knew. 'Naraku is dead and his reign of terror is no more.'

Those were the priestess Kagomes final thoughts as she was slowly drifting off into sweet unconsciousness. Like a feather Kagome's pearly white angel wings acted to slowly lower her unconscious body to the soft green vegetation.

All traces of Naraku were suddenly gone as a fresh healthy breeze lightly picked up Kagome's brown hair in a light dance of joy. The power of Kagome's grand wings broke off into a furry of white feathers. As though someone had broken her pillow at home they flew into the sky, off her back, and formed into an invisible protective barrier.

Unbeknownst to her a few shadowed figures appeared in the distance walking towards her protected body.

**Many hours later...**

Kagome felt three friendly presences standing around, so she felt obligated to greet them.

She struggled to regain control of her aching body and finally she managed to turn her head over to try and find the source of the presences.

She saw and realized in her heart that Naraku was no more and his formal lands felt at peace with new vegetation and life.

Kagome moved her small fist in circular motions rubbing her eyes so she could clearly make out the three blurry figures.

The images became all too real when she noticed wide eyed that the three people who stood before her where none other than Kohaku, Kanna and Kagura.

She was so shocked to see them.

Naraku's reincarnations alive?

She couldn't believe it because she had been told and experienced that her purity blast viciously attacked evil hearts and cleansed them, which should have destroyed them.

The only way they could have survived was if they truly weren't evil in the first place, Kagome reasoned.

She was still very happy to see them nonetheless, even if all her previous experiences with them lead to a battle.

She half expected them to attack her for killing their master but instead they were bowing, along with Kohaku.

In Kohaku's out stretched hands held the already purified jewel fragments that were last held by Naraku.

'My purity Blast must have purified the jewel shards, arggg my head is killing me.' Kagome thought as she reached out for them and placed them in the empty bottle around her neck (the rest of the shards are in her room in her era.).

With a quite nod of thanks Kagome focused on her drained body trying to remain conscious.

Without success Kagome again fell unconscious as her protective barrier burst upwards and back into her body, causing them to gasp and jump back in surprise. Since they didn't even realize it was there.

Surrounding her unconscious body were Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku all prepared to give their lives, if need be, for the protection of their new master.

**Koga's POV:**

He ran full speed towards Keade's village in an effort to make sure no harm comes to Kagome's friends.

Entering the hut which practically reeked of Inuyasha and blood he was greeted with Inuyashas bickering.

"What do you want Koga? Are you trying to kill me well I'm injured? That's pretty pathetic even for you, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha grunted out jumping to conclusions again, more like limping because he had a huge wound in the middle of his stomach.

'I knew it would be bad when Kagome asked me so desperately to protect her friends but this is bad.'

Inuyasha's wounds had been bandaged up and reeked of herbs that would help prevent infection. The demon slayer known as Sango has a huge gash in her leg. The monk known as Miroku has wounded his shoulder and his arm without the wind tunnel. The arm with the wind tunnel obviously was throbbing in pain, because it is green from 

someone's poison. The fire cat known as Kirara is unconscious and Kagomes adopted kit known as Shippo was helping Keade finish cleaning the wounds of the forever alert Sango. Koga examined as he took it all in.

"I'm not here to kill you Inuyasha, as much as I would like to. I am under strict orders by my woman to protect you and your friends until she gets back from her era. Mutt face!"

Koga added as he sat down by the hut's entry way.

"Kagome sent you?" Inuyasha said with slight remorse in his eyes. "Is she ok?"

Inuyasha added as he sat back down and lessened his hold on the Tessaiga.

"Yes she sent me…. She looked fine why do you ask? What have you done to my woman this time you damn dog?" Koga said curiously as he eyed Inuyasha suspiciously and fought back a growl. "And why were Sesshoumaru and Naraku after her?" Koga said as an afterthought while he glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha told Koga about what happened and that Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to be his mate, so he told her to run off back to her era. Also how Inuyasha had no clue why Naraku was after her besides for the jewel shards, but they all had a bad feeling that it had something more than the jewel shards. Inuyasha subsequently told Koga that her jewel shards were back at her home in her era, so that couldn't be it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miroku said as he held onto his wind tunnel hand, and rashly whipped off his sacred prayer beads.

His hand was pulsing with a purifying glow and clearly was causing him a great deal of pain.

"Miroku what is wrong?" Sango started to say only to see the beads coming off.

Everyone ducked expecting to be sucked up into Miroku's wind tunnel. But they weren't all they saw was a faint pink purifying glow, much like Kagome's sacred arrow. They all watched wide eyed as his wind tunnel began to close and his family curse left him. They all knew who had done this because Kagome was the only one that could have enough power to destroy him if she got close enough.

Since Sango didn't get sucked into the tunnel she immediately limped over to Miroku; only to see him looking at his palm where the wind tunnel was.

"Kagome used the purity blast on Naraku I just know it. It's the only attack that she could have possibly used that is powerful enough. It is after all her strongest attack but it is very risky, she better be alright. Wait Kagome would be deathly weak after using it." Sango realized.

At her last words Inuyasha got up and tried to make it to the door but was blocked by Koga.

"Move wolf I don't have time for you I must go get Kagome."

"Kagome said for me to keep you here and to keep you guys safe. Do you really think she wants to risk you guys getting hurt any worse? Think Inuyasha, she can handle herself." Koga said as he pointed for Inuyasha to sit back down.

Inuyasha hesitantly sat down to see the last of Miroku's wind tunnel disappear. Miroku gently touched and cradled his hand were the wind tunnel had once been. Miroku's tears of joy gently descended down his cheeks and onto the now perfectly healed hand.

"Miroku!" Sango whispered in awe as she reached over and gently touched Miroku's hand. Then unexpectedly Miroku pulled Sango into a tight hug, which for once didn't lead to grouping her butt.

"Will you become my wife? Sango my dearest, I love you and I will only have eyes for you from now on. You are the only one I will ever love I will do anything to prove my love is sincere."

"Miroku…" Sango started to say but a blush consumed her entire face making her just say what she knew in her heart. "That is unnecessary. I love you too and I will gladly become your wife!"

Sango finished with joyful tears in her eyes as she pulled him closer and into a passionate kiss between the newly engaged lovers.

"Finally they expressed their feelings for each other." Shippo whispered.

Shippo glimpsed at the loving couple and then back to Inuyasha and Koga, who had the dumbest looks on their faces.

'I wonder if Kagome will ever do that to me.' Koga thought sadly as he stared at the loving couple then looked away towards the hut's door.

**Back with Kagome:**

"Master is awake." Kanna spoke emotionless.

"Yes." Kagome answered the rhetorical sounding response weakly.

Her head felt as though she had gotten run over repeatedly by a bulldozer as she sat up slowly. Thankfully the barrier dropped and flew back inside of her. 'Whew I feel better 

but it will take some time before I can walk again.'

"Is there anything you wish, master?" Kohaku said as he kneeled before her bowing his head.

"Kohaku is that you? It is you!"

Kagome recognized him, earning her a burst of happy adrenaline allowing her to dive forward to pull him into a deep hug.

"Excuse me lady Kagome, your hugging me. It's kind of embarrassing."

Kohaku blushed at the unexpected contact from his new master.

"Don't call me lady Kagome just call me Kagome. Can you remember anything Kohaku?"

Kagome released him from the hug and sat back into a formal Japanese sitting position.

"Sorry for interrupting my Lady but he doesn't have his memories back because of the tainted jewel shard in his back." Kanna explained.

"But if I take it out it his memories, will kill him. Kanna how do I take it out?"

"I do believe you are a pure enough miko to counter act Naraku's spell. So if you touch the jewel shards in Kohaku's back and concentrate on breaking the spell. Keeping him alive, much like healing someone."

Kagome nodded and allowed herself to concentrate once again.

'For a miko to heal someone I must concentrate on positive energy in their body. Most importantly I have to explore their soul with a gentle soothing chant.' Kagome thought as she soughtout the faint sign of happiness in Kohaku. 'The only sign of happiness in Kohaku is this one mental picture of Sango.'

Kagome held onto the picture and placed it once again into the front of Kohaku's mind. Doing so Kagome was now touching Kohaku's face with one hand, the other on his back where the tainted jewel shard was located.

"What are you doing my lady…..I mean Kagome?"

"Shhhhh. Trust me, and please be silent."

Kagome started her short chant which turned would turn the tainted jewel shard into a pure one. After a few sentences the shard changed causing pain to course through Kohaku's entire body, with a swift movement she pulled it out.

Stopping all physical pain.

At that moment Kagome quickly placed it into the bottle around her neck, while watching tears fall out of Kohaku's eyes.

Realizing this he put his hands over his eyes sobbing hysterically as he remembered what he had done to the demon slayers; his own family.

"Kohaku look at me. Naraku put you under a spell to make you do all those horrible things. You didn't do them Naraku did. Your sister misses you terribly, so in order to make up for your sins you are to go to Keade's village and make up for lost time with Sango. Do you understand?"

Kagome knew that he would never believe her on his own so she put a bit of a trance into it to make the healing powers of her words affect his heart.

"Yes Lady Kagome should I go now?"

Kohaku asked the pain in his heart decreasing by at least half. Kagome signaled with her finger for him to wait a moment so she could ask a burning question.

"Kagura why are you and Kanna still alive?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yes Lady Kagome should I go now?" _

_Kohaku asked the pain in his heart decreasing by at least half. Kagome signaled with her finger for him to wait a moment so she could ask a burning question._

"Kagura why are you and Kanna still alive?"

"Well may be Naraku's reincarnations but we were not in our own free will. We were once free and good people, until Naraku found us and corrupted our hearts with his spells. He used the powers of a dark priestess to take our hearts out and force us to do his evil bidding. Hence how we are classified as his reincarnations. Since you destroyed Naraku our souls and hearts belong to you, my lady." Kagura said with her head bowed low in real respect for Kagomes powers.

"If I own your souls where are they?"

"Whenever Naraku would summon our souls he would chant for them." Kanna said as she bent forwards with her mirror to show Kagome the chant.

Repeating it word for word Kagome allowed the words to reach her very soul so the chant would have a greater effect. "Ghost of wind, Mirror of soil, bring forth the souls of Kagura and Kanna."

Once the chant was finished; two glowing orbs appeared one seemed to appear out of nowhere like a ghost, the other came forth out of the ground. The one that came out of thin air was white with leaves blowing around it, thus Kagura's soul. The one that came from earth was silver with a reflective surface, thus Kanna's soul.

"If I free your souls will you do good or stay corrupted by evil?"

"We wish to be good to make amends for all the horrible things we have done." Kagura and Kanna both said together bowing deeply to show that they were truthful.

"Your auras tell me you're sincere."

Kagome was for once glad to learn how to tell a truthful aura even in the most tainted. Gently Kagome reached out and took hold of their souls in each hand, careful not to squeeze them.

'I truly feel sorry for them after all it was not their fault that they did all those horrible things it was Naraku's doing. Just like Kohaku. But to be sure I will send them on one last task.' Kagome thought as she stood up on wobbly but determined legs.

"To make sure what your saying is true I have some orders for you two to carry out. But first Kohaku go back to Keade's village and make up for lost time with Sango. When you get there tell my friends that I am going back to my era for a couple weeks. Once you 

deliver the message you will be free to do what you like."

Kohaku bowed low and nodded running off in the direction she had gestured to with her head.

"Kagura follow Kohaku and make sure he gets there safe, if you complete this task you and Kanna shall be given your souls back."

Kagura gasped clearly surprised that her task was something so simple, but she wasn't one to question Kagomes request. She bowed whiel carefully pulling out her feather as though any second Kagome would order her to do something else. But she didn't which made Kagura respect her that much more, releasing the feather into the air she waited for it to grow before hopping on and following after Kohaku.

"Kanna show me my friends in your mirror please."

The mirror focused on Sango and Miroku discovering that Miroku no longer possessed the wind tunnel.

'Whew they're alright, that's good Koga is keeping his promise. How cute Miroku and Sango are now engaged, finally it took him long enough to propose.' Kagome thought smiling happily for her friends.

"Kanna please show me how far Kohaku is from the village."

Kanna nodded and shifted her mirror so an image of Kohaku showed up just outside the village.

Sango's face turned bright crimson red after kissing Miroku.

"Miroku I love you."

"To prove my love for you I promise never to let these cursed hands grope any other woman I love you!" Miroku whispered into Sangos ear although it was easily loud enough for the demons to overhear.

To prove his point he let his hand groap Sango's nether region even though his past experience proved that he would get slapped.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled causing Miroku to flinched expecting to be beaten into unconsciousness. But for once she didn't slap him, she instead just leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Save it for the honeymoon."

She moved her lips from his ear to his lips again. Once they finally stopped kissing again Sango looked down on her lap to see that Kirara had woken up and started purring. Petting Kirara softly she couldn't help but feel content but she missed her sister, her best friend.

"Someone is coming." Koga announced blocking the door with his body.

But before he could stop the intruder from coming in Kohaku appeared at the door way.

"Kohaku is that really you?" Sango gasped wide eyed.

"Yes my dearest sister Sango. It is me my lad…. I mean Kagome freed me from Naraku's grasp and has set me free officially after I deliver her message. Kagome said that she is going back to her era for a couple weeks."

He spoke shyly and walked over to his sister Sango as though he was afraid she would slap him. "I'm so sorry for the evil deeds that Naraku made me do, but I would like it if we could go back to being a family once more." Kohaku whispered tears freely flowing out of his eyes as he expected immediate rejection.

"Of course you can! Kohaku!" Sango cried out tears freely falling out of her open eyes.

She couldn't believe her good fortune her brother was finally within her grasp again, and she wasn't about to let him go. Lunging forwards she pulled Kohaku into her arms hugging him as though he was her long lost favorite teddy bear.

"Just promise you will never leave me again."

"I promise Sango."

The two siblings cried in each others arms nursing each others mental wounds; finally becoming a whole family again. Once the siblings finally pulled away Kirara jumped up onto Kohaku's lap and purred even more.

"Kohaku this is Miroku, my new fiancé." Sango introduced whipping her eyes before pointing to the monk sitting there with a huge welcoming smile on his face.

"This is Inuyasha, Shippo, and this is Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe." She said as she pointed to the group.

'All I'm missing now is Kagome my adopted sister and best friend, then I can go back to my village fix everything up to the way it used to be. With all my friends there I can finally get the demon slayers village back up; as respect to all who died there before and to my family.' Sango thought as she put her arm around Kohaku and fell into a much needed sleep.

**Back with Kagome:**

'I'm so happy my friends are recovering, but still it is because of me they got hurt in the first place. I have got to get stronger and fast. Good thing my era has a lot of trainers.' Kagome thought as she saw Kagura returning.

"The boy is safe at Keade's village, my lady." Kagura said as she transformed her feather back to its original size and put it back in her hair.

"You guys have proven your selves trustworthy enough to be given your souls back. But I do require silence for my concentration." Kagome said as she stared at the souls she held in her hands.

'First I need to purify the souls because Naraku has tainted them to do his evil biddings.'

Kagome breathed a warning. "This will hurt."

Letting there souls fly around her as though they were floating in orbit around her aura she began the task of cleansing them. Kagome let her miko purifying powers slide through her arms and up to the floating souls, turning them a slight blue. All Kagome heard were sharp gasps while she untainted their souls.

Kagome moved swiftly allowing her powers to flow out as they were struggling to breathe; it has proving to be harder than she had anticipated.

Still she proceeded to chant something so quiet that not even the wind could pick up her words. As she was chanting their souls slowly moved towards them and stopped slightly a few inches from their face.

"Brace yourselves." Kagome warned as the souls were absorbed into their bodies in a blinding white and blue glow.

Once they were completely submerged in the purifying light, their souls entered their bodies. Just then when the souls returned to their rightful owners, both Kanna and Kagura landed limply on the ground in front of Kagome.

"You guys all right?"

Kanna and Kagura then stood up and looked at each other stunned.

Kannas brilliant white hair grew out to her lower back with a more natural looking gray tint to it. Her mirror that once stole and looked into peoples souls disappeared along with her slave white kimono. Now it was a baby blue much like her eyes had become, along with pink cherry blossoms decorating the sides.

Kaguras now charcoal hair sprouted flowing in the time to the breeze sweeping through the forest. Her eyes glowed as Kagomes power combined with the natural element of wind to create Kaguras newer but good powers. The glow faded to reveal her still brilliant but much deeper pink eyes, and a new kimono changed from pink to whitish blue.

They no longer were slaves to anyone.

"You guys alright?" Kagome asked again patiently, for them to absorb what happened and snap back into reality.

"Kagome were better than alright we are free. Thank you so much for freeing us from Naraku and giving us our souls and hearts back." Kagura sobbed out unable to complete her sentence so Kanna completed it for her.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Kanna just stood there absorbing exactly what had happened tears flowing out of her child like eyes. As though she didn't know what was happening a great mixture of emotions plastered all over her face. It was strange to say the least seeing the usual emotionless girl in that state.

"Kagura, Kanna do you have any clue where you are going to live now?" Kagome asked with concern and compassion in her brown orbs.

"No we haven't thought that far ahead yet but we still wish to thank you for everything you did for us." Kanna answered for Kagura.

"Is there anything we can do for you in return? After all we owe you our lives!"

Ignoring the request of something in return, the pure hearted miko spoke once again trying to help her new friends. "I have an idea of where you can live. If you would like to that is."

"We would like that very much." They both answered in simultaneously.

"Go to Keade's village in a few weeks. I will have it all arranged from there. Are you okay with the wait?"

"Yes thank you very much Kagome, how can we ever repay you for your kindness?" Kanna asked.

"All I ask in return is for you girls to be happy; I'll see you soon."

With that Kagome got up hugged both of them as her silent good bye. Without another word she left in the direction she knew was the well.

After an hour of peaceful walking, Kagome began to recognize her surroundings, which she couldn't have felt more thankful for. To say she was exhausted would be a gross underestimation of how much energy she had used today. If she got the option to she probably would have collapsed and slept the next week off. But she knew that would be impossible at this point, especially with an almost complete sacred jewel in her possession.

SLAP!

"Myoga stop that." Kagome cried out irritated at the damn mosquito impersinater.

But being kind she reached out and caught the fallen fleas form in one hand while still walking.

"Sorry Kagome but your blood is so pure and powerful." Myoga said as he sprung back into his original form, after being squashed by Kagome.

Kagome was all of the sudden distracted from her thoughts of rolling her eyes and probably threatening the flea with a flyswatter.

"Myoga hold on tight to me there is a powerful aura approaching, I have to run to the Bone Eater's well and go to my era."

With that said Kagome forced her throbbing legs to run to the clearing were the well was located.

"Are you coming with me or not Myoga?" Kagome asked the flea that seemed to disappear in her hair as she made her way closer to the well.

Just as Kagome was going to ask again a silver flash zoomed in front of her path to the well.

'Kami I hate this! Why can't he just leave me alone?' Kagome asked herself as she skidded to a welcome break.

"Kagome you escaped Naraku's grasp, you have even more power than you let on." Sesshoumaru commented as he extended his hand for her to take. "If you come with me now the punishment for disobeying me will be forgotten." Sesshoumaru purred demandingly for her to take his hand.

Kagome just stood there for a second staring blankly at his out stretched hand, then glaring at it before she spoke no truer words.

"Sesshoumaru I killed Naraku easily what makes you think I can't kill you? Now step aside I am in no mood for this."

Kagomes eyes held a secret irritable promise with that statement, the fire in her eyes was very threading as she looked over at the demon.

She walked past him slapping away his hand in the process earning her an irritated growl from the Demon lord. A silver eyebrow went up as he grabbed her very hand that moments ago slapped his hand, and pulled her body back to his.

"That is LORD Sesshoumaru to you."

He lifted up her chin so his demanding eyes could face her annoyed ones.

'Damn it I was hoping he would listen this time, I guess not I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this!'

'This is so uncomfortable and I need personal space and this kimono he gave me is not made for this.' Kagome thought as she released just enough of her purification powers into the un-suspecting Sesshoumaru knocking him away from her.

She heard him let out a faint growl as he fell hard onto the ground, with her barely managing to escape the collision she dived out of his arms.

'My acing body I need to rest damn it. Just a few more steps to the well, there other leg and over.' Kagome thought as she jumped into the familiar blue glow of her era.


	6. Chapter 6

_She heard him let out a faint growl as he fell hard onto the ground, with her barely managing to escape the collision she dived out of his arms. _

_'My acing __body__ I need to rest damn it. Wait Myoga where is he, maybe he left? A few more steps to the well, there other leg and over.' Kagome thought as she jumped into the familiar blue glow of her era. _

The magic wrapped around her like a peaceful and protective cocoon, causing the miko almost to doze off as she was transported back to her era. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to her, she felt her feet daintily touch hard ground once again.

"Who is there sis is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes Souta can you tell mom to run a bath for me?" Kagome told Souta as she crawled over the ledge of the well.

"Okay Kags, but what are you wearing?" Souta asked Kagome who were both equally confused.

Gazing at herself, Kagome almost let out a groan recalling who had given her the clothes that she was wearing.

"My uniform got dirty so I got this kimono from a friend." Kagome answered quickly, even though the friend part she wasn't so sure about.

'Oh my goodness this is so formal looking no wonder Souta said something.' Kagome thought, casting another look at the kimono as she made her way through the sliding door and towards her house.

Still thoughts about her clothes were pushed away as she thought about her friends she had left behind.

'I hope my friends are doing alright.' Kagome thought as she reached the house's sliding door and limped up the stairs breathing hard from the pain.

"Kagome after you have your bath I'll make you something to eat. Make sure to leave your clothes outside the bathroom door for me." Ms. Higurashi called to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks mom." Kagome huffed out as she stumbled through the bathroom door and into the promised warmth of a steamy bathroom.

Kagome quickly shed off her clothes and as she as promised placed them outside the bathroom door for her mom to wash.

'What should I do with the jewel shards that are around my neck? Oh I still need to get Koga's. I think I'll just wear it for now.'

"Mmmmnnnn this feels so nice." Kagome said as she stepped into the hot bath filled with margarine oranges and mango scented bubble bath.

'Ohh…. My legs feel like they're about to give out. All the strain of today's activities is really taking its toll on me. This water feels so good.' Kagome thought as she weakly slid herself down into the steaming water, when the water grazed her exposed skin it immediately made her muscles relax underneath her.

She was submersed head to toe and she felt all her tense muscles beginning to feel like rubber. As she un-submerged her head she immediately thought of her training and what she had to do while she was still back in her era.

'I'm really surprised that I defeated Naraku single handedly! My miko powers must have tripled since Inuyasha and my trainer Taishi, have helped me to develop my miko powers. Keade really helped with all of the control aspects, and Inuyasha he was so nice to let me train with him, even if I had to threaten to sit him a few thousand times.'

Realization hit her full force.

'INUYASHA, I hope he is alright and that Koga kept his promise. I wonder why Sesshoumaru was acting so weird he's never like that, in fact he even helped us out of a few jams. What has gotten into him?' Kagome thought too rapidly causing her thoughts to make her dizzy.

She finally gave in to her dizziness and let her tiredness take over her body as she stayed in a meditative state.

AFTER BATH! (Kagome is in her normal pj's):

"KAGOME HELP! A demon passed through the well." Kagome's mother screamed from the laundry room, startling the young priestess.

Not wasting any time she rushed out of the door. A rush of adrenaline surged through Kagome's body as she grabbed her training bow and arrows and quickly burst through her bedroom door. She practically flew down the steps and slid open the laundry room door quickly to find…

"Myoga?" Kagome said as she stared him down.

"Kagome save me from this crazy woman with a fly swatter." Myoga said as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome had to blink a few times, so that everything set in and when it did she almost laughed at the absurdness.

"Mom stop its okay, he's a friend from the feudal era! Mom please allow me to introduce you to Myoga, Myoga this is my mom Ms. Higurashi." Kagome said giggling.

"Mom don't mind Myoga he is harmless, I asked him to come with me to my time period, but I forgot that he was still with me." Kagome explained as she stopped giggling and felt her adrenaline rush leave her.

Ms. Higurashi only nodded embarrassed.

"Oh, nice to meet you Myoga." The flea demon was a bit taken aback by the way the woman changed emotions so easily.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi."

"My goodness Kagome you look exhausted go to sleep, okay dear?" Ms. Higurashi said as she noticed Kagome struggling to stand up out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay mom." Kagome said as she made her way to her room.

"Myoga I will explain everything when I wake up, but meanwhile stay in my room and don't touch anything please. My era is very different from yours, so I can't even begin to stress the importance of not touching anything!" Kagome yawned tiredly while she crawled under her covers as her hand flew up to shut off her lamp.

"Kagome I promise you I will not move from this spot on your desk until you awaken. You have my word." Myoga stated.

Kagome only nodded and fell fast asleep.

A FEW DAYS LATER:

"Myoga how long have I slept for?" Kagome asked yawning, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Two days." Myoga said as he jumped over to Kagome on the bed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Two days!?" Kagome practically screamed in shock.

"I'm so sorry Myoga I didn't mean to sleep that long, I was just so tired." Kagome said to Myoga then slapped him for trying to drink her blood.

"Myoga as you know I have asked you to come here for a reason, I know you have trained some mikos in the past to harness there full power. Do you think you could train me to do the same?" Kagome said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Sure Kagome it would be an honor, even though you have harnessed most of your power already there are a few things I could still teach you. Do you know how to use a sword? Oh by the way if you don't mind me asking what did you do to wear yourself out that much. You looked like you were about to die from exhaustion." Myoga said as a rush of thoughts left his lips in almost a slur.

"Have you talked with Inuyasha and the others yet?" Kagome said as she got up and made her way to her closet to get changed.

"Yes I heard that Sesshoumaru kidnapped you and then Naraku came? Also for some reason Koga was there too." Myoga said from on top of Kagome's dresser.

Kagome explained everything that happened and when she was finished she sat down in her training uniform next to Myoga.

Her training outfit consisted of black skin tight leather jeans that were cut off by her boots just underneath the knee. She wore 4 inch high heel boots that were tied up by a thick strong string all the way to her knee, which really complemented her long legs. She was wearing a tight V neck leather tank top that tastefully showed a little bit of her cleavage. Her belt was black with her training katana strapped to her left side. On her back where her favorite bow and arrows set which she got for her birthday last year. Normally she would have her big yellow back pack backpack on too, but she wasn't traveling in the feudal era yet so she decided not to put it on. Lastly she left her long dark brown hair flow free reaching just below her lower back.

"So that's why you were worn out, if you didn't harness most of your power before you would have died. But I am still surprised that you managed to kill Naraku. I think if I train you I will need to know what you already know so I can add on to where I can. But like I said before do you know how to use a sword?" Myoga asked once again slurring his thoughts into barely comprehensible words.

"I can hold up to Inuyasha, in fact I bet him a couple of times. Not like he would ever admit that. I have been taking lessons whenever I returned to my time." Kagome explained proudly.

"How much time do we have until you have to be back?" Myoga asked.

"Four days." Kagome said as she picked up Myoga and headed downstairs towards the kitchen table.

"Hi mom, what's to eat?" Kagome asked her mom as her stomach rumbled in hunger.

"It is on the table dear. Are you going to train today?" Ms Higurashi said to her daughter.

"Yes, Myoga is helping me control my powers." Kagome said as she sat down and practically inhaled her food.

When Kagome finished eating she daintily whipped her lips and put her dishes in the sink. Kissing her mom on the cheek Kagome walked outside with Myoga and sat on the grass staring at the flea.

"Myoga there is one thing that has been on my mind for a while. Why is it that I have no bruises and that I'm not tired anymore? I used all my strength and muscle past what I normally could do. But yet I don't have a scar on me. Why is that?" Kagome asked as she thought back to her many battles.

Myoga seemed to be in deep concentration for a bit, before answering.

"My theory is that because you have become the guardian of the sacred jewel, the jewel tapped into your powers and increased your healing capabilities past that of a normal miko." Myoga said as he looked her over in silent awe.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered to the sacred Jewel.

A thought quickly struck her as she silently told Myoga to wait there, as Kagome proceeded to run into her house. She quickly bolted up the stairs two at a time until she reached her room.

'I forgot to combine the jewel together with the pieces I have at home.' Kagome thought as she unlocked the mini safe under her bed.

'I think since Naraku is gone it would be ok for me to bring the sacred jewel shards back to the past,' Kagome thought as she pulled out the sacred jewel shards from the safe and started to combine them with her newly acquired ones. When she was finished she paused for a moment to study the jewel, and run back down the stairs and out the door to face Myoga.

"Myoga look the jewel is almost complete…. All I need are Koga's and a few more then I think that should be it." Kagome boosted proudly as she held out the jewel between her index and her thumb for Myoga to look at.

"That is very impressive Kagome. I do know one thing that I can teach you right now." Myoga said in awe then quickly snapped back into thinking.

"What's that?" Kagome said as she tried to put the jewel back into her bottle only discovering it won't fit.

"I can tell you how to make the necklace for the sacred jewel it is similar to the enchanted beads that are around Master Inuyasha's neck." Myoga said as if trying to remember the proper enchantment.

"Do you have any enchanted rosary?" Myoga asked in the midst of thought.

"My gramps might, he has a lot of old stuff!" Kagome said.

Leaning over she picked up Myoga and placed him gently on her shoulder, with a silent promise to crush him if he bit her. Getting up Kagome walked across the soft green grass and towards her house, sliding open the glass door she walked in.

Kagome walked into her cozy house looking around for any sign of where her grandpa could be. However before she could finish her wondering thoughts properly, she noticed a shadow moving towards the door. Not even a minute later she heard the familiar sound of the doorbell.

"Hello is Kagome there please?" Hojo asked Ms. Higurashi who had opened the door.

"She might be up, let me go check. One moment please." Mrs. Higurashi said as she made her way towards Kagome.

"Mom how did you know I was back here?" Kagome asked amazed. "Am I that noisy?"

"No dear a mother can always tell were there children are. Do you wish to speak with Hojo?" Ms. Higurashi asked, with a look of amusement on her face.

"Yes, but only for a moment." Kagome stated to her mother.

Smiling Ms. Higurashi walked into the living room to give Kagome privacy. Walking towards the door Kagome let out a long sigh of annoyance.

"Myoga hide in my hair and don't say a word." Kagome whispered for only his ears to hear.

Myoga nodded then jumped into her hair upon Kagome's arrival to the front door.

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" Hojo asked genuinely concerned.

"Hello Hojo, I'm fine most of my sicknesses have gotten better." Kagome said calmly.

Resisting the urge to tap her foot in annoyance, Kagome settled for crossing her arms.

"That is good, so do you think you will be able to come back to regular school?" Hojo asked, his eyes looking hopefully at Kagome.

'I already graduated with honors through my tutors and home school, but there really is no point in telling him that.' Kagome thought giggling at his mental reaction.

"No sorry but I only have time for home schooling when I'm as sick as I am, so there really is no point to…." Kagome tried to say but got cut off.

"Kagome please go on a date with me I truly am sorry for being so forward but I love you." Hojo said as he stepped forward and tried to give Kagome a hug.

"Stop it Hojo please, I don't like you that way. So please stop worrying about me, and go back to school and fall in love with someone who can return those feelings back to you. I have always considered you a friend but nothing more, so please move on." Kagome said as she gave him a quick reassuring hug and shut the door in his face with misty eyes.

After a quick deep breath Kagome whispered. "You can come out now Myoga."

Without even waiting for him to come out of her silky locks she started walking around looking for her grandpa. A few moments later Kagome could feel a ticklish tingle on her neck from his arms latching onto her skin for balance.

"Kagome are you alright?" Myoga asked as he noticed that her eyes were watery. **Tell me what you think of my story AND PLEASE REVIEW and vote. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Without even waiting for him to come out of her silky locks she started walking around looking for her grandpa. A few moments later Kagome could feel a ticklish tingle on her neck from his arms latching onto her skin for balance._

_"Kagome are you alright?" Myoga asked as he noticed that her eyes were watery. _

"I'm fine I just had to tell this guy who liked me to forget about me. I'm just afraid that once I go back to the feudal era I will never see my friends or family ever again. But I suppose that is what we humans call destiny." Kagome understood, as she made her way back outside towards the rustling noise in the shed.

"Gramps is that you?" Kagome observed when she walked through the shed door to see a darkened figure.

"Oh hello Kagome I heard that you were back." Kagome's grandpa said as he finished screwing in the light bulb.

"Do we have any enchanted rosary?" Kagome asked politely.

A blinding light shone and cleared away the darkness. Damn light bulb, she mumbled to herself. Placing her hand in front of her eyes to shield them from the new light she scanned the blurry images around her until she found her grandpas.

"Yes Kagome I just finished cleaning some. It is over there in the shelf to your left." Kagome's grandpa said as he started to dust off an old sword seemingly unaffected by the blinding light above his head.

Kagomes eyes finally adjusting she looked over in the direction of the old wooden shelf and all its contents. Scanning the row of old books, weapons and vases she finally spotted a small black sack held together by a single red bow.

"Sorry to interrupt but is that a katana? That would be a perfect sword for you." Myoga said as he jumped up and onto it for closer inspection.

"Yes it is an authentic miko katana, Kagome you can have it if you want. After all it has been passed down from generation to generation. I think it is about time for you to inherit it. I think the last person to use it was a priestess by the name of Midoriko." Kagome's grandpa said as he got up and walked over to Kagome and placed it into her surprised hands.

"But grandpa it is too valuable I couldn't accept this! The enchanted rosary is enough!" Kagome said trying to give the sword back. But he refused and insisted she take it.

"Since I cannot change your mind I guess I will have to accept it. Thank you so much grandpa." Kagome said as she gave her grandpa a gentle yet firm hug.

"Go train Kagome remember Taishi is coming in a few hours." Kagome's Grandpa said as Kagome made her way towards the door.

With her new katana in her hilt and the enchanted rosary in her hands she stopped to nod and walk outside the small shrine and onto the soft grass. Sitting down she paced her new katana in front of her and concentrated on the beads.

"So, Myoga how do I make this enchanted rosary hold the sacred jewel and bind it only to me?" Kagome said as she stared at the rosary.

This rosary was instead of the typical black was more priestess appropriate colours. Whitish pink and light blue to be exact, which matched Kagomes aura perfectly.

Myoga's soft voice brought her out of her musings.

"First you concentrate on the enchanted rosary, picture the beads changing into a sacred jewel shard carrying necklace. Once you can picture it then chant the holding spell." Myoga said then jumped off Kagome's shoulders and stood back to watch.

"Sacred light bring forth with all my might, don't give away bind to me and there you shall stay." Kagome whispered barely above a mumble.

She watched in amazement as the sacred jewel and the enchanted rosary changed into the old version of the sacred jewel necklace.

'Wow, I guess it's really a case of mind over matter.' Kagome thought giggling.

"It's almost exactly like the old one Myoga! Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed in wonder while she gazed at her new necklace. As she was examining it closely she guessed it was a little bit looser then a choker necklace.

"No problem Kagome now let work on your power and control skills. Then when this Taishi person shows up get them to help you with you fighting skills. That's all we're going to be doing for the next three days. This is going to be intense, can you handle it?" Myoga asked concerned, not sure if the young woman could handle the harsh training.

However the bright light in the young priestess' eyes told him otherwise.

"Absolutely!" Kagome cried out excitedly.

**3 days later **

"There is nothing left to teach you Kagome; you have over passed me as your sensei. Now you have mastered your sword, and your archery skills are the best I have ever seen! I have never seen anyone so determined! Good job Kagome, our lessons are officially done, and you passed with the best scores I have ever given!" Taishi said to Kagome as he waved his goodbye.

"Thank you Taishi, I could have never done it without you and Myoga…" Kagome said although she whispered that last part.

"Goodbye!" Kagome said as Taishi disappeared off into the distance.

"So Myoga do you think I'm ready to go back to the feudal era now?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Without a doubt Kagome you have learned how to summon and control your powers, without even thinking about it. I think you may have even surpassed Midoriko's power. You truly are amazing! Let's go home!" Myoga said happily, making Kagome smile at him.

"Okay let us go inside so I can get my supplies." she chirped happily as she made her way towards her house.

"Mom I'm leaving now, is my bag ready?" Kagome asked once inside, while she looked up at the stars, admiring their beauty from the open window as she waited for an answer.

"Yes it's by the sliding door sweetie good bye!" Ms. Higurashi answered as she gave her daughter a last minute hug.

Then with tears in her eyes she watched as her daughter picked up her over sized yellow backpack and headed for the well house. With one last wave from her daughter she was gone and all that she could see was the fading glow of blue.

OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL:

"Doesn't it feel good to be back Myoga?" Kagome asked as she stretched then prepared to run over to Keade's village.

'I hope everyone is okay, I feel so bad for leaving all of them. After all it was me that got them into this mess in the first place! I still can't get over Sesshoumaru acting so weird, he wasn't himself. I hope Koga kept his side of the deal, and I hope he didn't torture Inuyasha too much about me agreeing to kiss him. I bet he didn't tell them that it was in exchange for their safety! Whoa, there's the village now I have certainly gotten faster over these past few days.' Kagome thought as she stopped right in front of Keade's hut.

"Hi everyone!" Kagome said as she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Inuyasha was sitting down with his foot to his head, trying to scratch his ears while Koga was talking to Shippo about his clan. Then the sight that Kagome though was the cutest was that Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kohaku where all sleeping together like real family.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled first, because he noticed her the second she walked through the door. He proceeded to give Kagome a huge hug around her leg never wanting to let go.

"Hey Kagome it's about time you got back wench, why do you always take your time in your era anyways?" Inuyasha said as insensitive as always.

"Some greeting Inuyasha, how about hi how are you? SIT BOY!" Kagome raised her voice annoyed at the insensitive hanyou.

Miraculously through all of this noise Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku, all remained asleep.

"Anyways we should probably get to sleep, tomorrows going to be a long day." Kagome whispered while she walked over to Koga, who was still in shock that she was here.

"Koga I just wanted to say thank you for looking after everyone, I know your busy and need to go back to your clan now so here." Kagome said as she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek, as Inuyasha growled from his newly formed crater in the ground.

"Thank you, but I have one last thing to ask of you. Can I have the jewel shards that are in your legs, now that Naraku is dead?" Kagome asked full of hope and determination.

"Of course." Koga said as he popped them out and gave them to her.

"I will take my leave now, and if that mutt face does anything to you, I just want you to know that my den is always open for you." Koga said as he walked over to the door.

"Thank you Koga you're a really good friend. I hope that you will forget that you ever loved me, and just consider me as a friend from now on. I have no romantic interest in you, so please marry Ayame under the lunar rainbow, like you promised her all those years ago. She loves you, and she will make a great wife for you. Goodbye Koga and I wish you the best of luck!" Kagome said quickly getting her feelings out to Koga.

"Bye my woman, take care!" Koga said more to taunt Inuyasha then to reference Kagome. Just as Kagome was about to mouth a protest he ran off into a cloud of dust waving and promising his return.

"Come on Shippo lets go to bed, I'll explain everything in the morning." Kagome yawned quietly as she unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Good night Kagome." Shippo and Myoga both said then fell asleep along with the rest of the Inuyasha gang.

'Tomorrows going to be a long day I have a feeling that Kagura and Kanna will be here and that someone else too will show up… I wonder who…yawn. I want to go to bed now, during my training I didn't get much sleep at all.' Kagome thought as she fell asleep.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The votes are in and you will see very soon who Kagome will start to love, it will become clear in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Good night Kagome." Shippo and Myoga both said then fell asleep along with the rest of the Inuyasha gang. _

_  
'Tomorrows going to be a long day I have a feeling that Kagura and Kanna will be here and that someone else too will show up… I wonder who…yawn. I want to go to bed now, during my training I didn't get much sleep at all.' Kagome thought as she fell asleep. _

Morning came all too soon for Kagome, especially when she was almost suffocated by Sango.

"Kagome, when did you get here? I love your new outfit!" Sango exclaimed as she pounced on the unsuspecting miko and consumed her whole body with a spine severing hug of joy!

For a moment Kagome thought she was being attacked, but soon realized that it was Sango. Still she wondered what was the worst case scenario; specifically when she felt like she was suffocating.

"AIR, Sango please release me I can't breathe." Kagome choked out, her face was already turning a lovely shade of blue while her lungs protested due to the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry Kagome, I was just so excited to see you!" Sango said as she released the now gasping Kagome.

Air had never felt so delicious, the poor miko thought while greedily devouring her share of it. Finally regaining her composure she turned to smile at the lovely demon exterminator.

"It's okay Sango! I got in yesterday and I didn't want to wake you. Thank you also!" Kagome said as her face returned to its normal shade.

"Are you guys okay? You were all pretty banged up when I saw you guys last."

"We all were until Shippo got help, but we are all fine now so please don't worry!" Miroku said to Kagome.

"That's good, I was really worried. Thank you Shippo you really have saved everyone! You're such a brave young man…" Kagome started to say but she was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Hurry up we have to go search for the jewel shards. We would have started earlier but somebody had to go home for a week." Inuyasha shouted as he moved towards the door.

"SIT BOY! Why do you have to be so rude all of the time? Oh and just so you know I was training all week, and I'm a hell of a lot stronger than your clay pot!" Kagome said letting her tears run freely down her face, his words affecting her more than she would have liked.

"I'm going for a walk and don't even think about following me Inuyasha!"

"Do you want me to come with you momma?" Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

In other circumstances Kagome would have welcomed the company, but not right now.

"Not at the moment sweetie maybe later, okay?" Kagome said as she set her adopted son down lovingly and walked towards the door.

"Okay mom." Shippo said sadly then turned to glare at Inuyasha.

MEANWHILE WITH KAGOME:

"Myoga I know you're in my hair come out." Kagome said then proceeded to slap the flea as he started to suck her blood.

"Sorry Kagome I couldn't help myself your blood has gotten so powerful, it's even sweeter than Midiroko's!" Myoga said as he fell down into Kagome's awaiting hand.

"It's fine Myoga can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Anything."

"I want you to find out why Sesshoumaru was acting so weird, his aura was different somehow…" Kagome said lost in thought.

"Okay, I will be back as soon as I can." Myoga said as he ran to the western region.

'There's Kagura and Kanna now, perfect timing.' Kagome thought as she walked over to them.

"Hey how are you guys?"

"We are fine Kagome but I'm worried are you sure we can come and live in your village?" Kagura asked concerned about her and her sister.

"Oh it's not my village but I'm sure you will be allowed. Let's go!" Kagome said politely as she showed them the way.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH THE INUYASHA GANG:

"Inuyasha how can you treat Kagome so poorly?" Sango exclaimed gripping her hiraikotsu so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"It's none of your business and since Naraku is defeated Kagome can go back to her time and give the jewel and her soul back to Kikyo." Inuyasha said as his eyes bled red and he went outside to look for Kagome.

"You bastard Inuyasha, what did Kagome ever do to you but be loyal and faithful. Why don't you leave my sister alone and go fuck your dead bitch. GO TO HELL INUYASHA AND LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!" Sango exclaimed furiously and proceeded to throw her hiraikotsu in front of Inuyasha's path.

"Why you traitor after all I have done for you." Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws angrily.

"You didn't do anything it was all KAGOME!" Sango said as she caught her hiraikotsu.

"Fine then don't come with my group anymore bitch! Are you coming Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he glared at Miroku.

"No Inuyasha I'm staying with Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome." Miroku said as he gripped his staff harder.

"Fine traitors I'm going to kill Kagome so my LOYAL Kikyo can live again." Inuyasha said as he ran through the forest, chasing after Kagomes sent.

"Hurry everyone get on Kirara Inuyasha has finally lost it, we have to warn Kagome!" Sango yelled and within seconds they were in a race with Inuyasha, to see who would get to Kagome first.

BACK WITH KAGOME:

"We are almost there about ten more minutes." Kagome said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Kagome I sense a wicked aura headed our way and I think its Inuyasha." Kanna said as she and her sister stood in front of Kagome.

'What's gotten into Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered as she summoned a barrier around all three of them. The barrier was summoned in just the nick of time because not a second later Inuyasha burst through the forest yelling "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!"

"Wench give your soul up so Kikyo can live again, I don't need you anymore now that Naraku is dead. You will never compare to her!" Inuyasha taunted as he drew out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Kagomes barrier.

Soon after his blade dove into her barrier Sango and the rest arrived.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's turned evil he wants to kill you. Quick run away we will hold him off." Sango yelled oblivious about Kagura and Kanna.

"No I'm tired of running every time there's danger I'm going to fight and prove once and for all who is stronger. If I win you will leave us alone and if you win ill give my soul to Kikyo." Kagome bargained while she signaled everyone to move to the side of the battle field.

"Your funeral wench." Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the motionless Kagome.

He moved so fast that he was barely a blur to the human eye, but Kagome was trained and knew what she had to do. Inuyasha ran and moved to swipe his Tetsusaiga across her back, but before he could do so Kagome flipped around with her new miko sword and blocked his attack.

"Inuyasha your getting slow." Kagome taunted with a grin on her face, infuriating the red eyed hanyou even more.

Kagome quickly moved her sword around and pierced Inuyasha's shoulder. Still something was not right, she felt it the moment her sword touched Inuyasha.

'Wait something has possessed Inuyasha, no wonder he was acting so weird. Inuyasha trying to kill me proves it someone else is behind Inuyasha's actions. I have to act quickly before he strikes again.' Kagome thought quickly as she extended her powers to search out this foreign aura.

'There it's three miles north I have to kill it to save Inuyasha. I must hurry he is starting to lose his soul to his possessor.' Kagome thought as she jumped into the air and put her sword into its sheath, and then quickly whipped out her bow and an arrow. With another quick jump into the air she let lose one of her powerful pink arrows in the direction of Inuyasha's possessor.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha called out as he dug his hand into his shoulder wound when he saw Kagome releasing her miko arrow at some random area in the distance.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as the blades made its way towards her prone body. She managed to dodge the majority of them as she fell down from the air. But one still managed to nick her in the arm. Causing a surprising amount of blood to come out.

'I hope I hit the person possessing Inuyasha! If I did he should snap out of it soon, but oww my arm really hurts he got it pretty deep, I better heal it before I lose too much blood.' Kagome thought as she submersed herself in her blue healing light underneath her newly summoned barrier.

"Inuyasha snap out of it already!" Kagome yelled at him as she ran over to him and slapped him hard on the face, in hope of snapping him back from his trance.

"What happened? I felt like I couldn't control myself anymore!" Inuyasha asked as he fell onto his knees sobbing as realization of his actions took over him.

"What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Why did you shoot your arrow off into the trees, and why is Inuyasha acting like he didn't know what he was doing?"

"He was possessed by an evil force and I had to depose of it before it stole Inuyasha's soul." Kagome said as she inspected her arm for a scar, but of course she didn't find one.

"The possessor used Inuyasha to test me somehow, this is very strange." Kagome thought out loud.

"I didn't mean it Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you or yell at any of you guys." Inuyasha said as his red eyes returned back to their normal gold color.

"Inuyasha you did mean it but it was from the dark side of your heart, the cruel bitter side of everyone. That's how he possessed you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she placed a hand on his forehead to search his soul for answers.

"He left a mark on your soul so it proves he is not dead…yet. I have a new evil to face I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me, so please don't come. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to you guys!" Kagome said as she walked over to Kirara to retrieve her yellow backpack.

"We want to come and help you Kagome, after all we owe you our lives!" Kagura and Kanna said as they steeped out from there hiding place.

"No I couldn't risk your lives after all you still have to relearn some of your once dark powers. Sango I know you and Kohaku want to rebuild your demon slayers village, so now is your time to leave and rebuild it. I know you don't want to leave me but it's for your safety, and don't you worry as soon as I deal with this new enemy I will come and visit. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be sis." Kagome said with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I know I can't convince you to let us come with you but please come and see us often." Sango said sobbing into her hug with Kagome.

"I will, please take Kagura and Kanna they will help you rebuild." Kagome said rubbing Sango's back trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Thank you for being my adopted sister, I love you all." Kagome said giving everyone a farewell hug, then watching as they flew off leaving only Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I think it's best if you go with them too, I can't risk you getting possessed again." Kagome said as she wiped her tears away.

"Fine but if you need us don't hesitate to come and find us." Inuyasha said as he walked away like a dog with his tail in between his legs.

"Are you sending me away too mommy?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course not you're my son, and even though it's dangerous I will protect and teach you." Kagome said as she bent down and picked up her son.

"We have a big journey ahead of us Shippo so we better hurry!" Kagome said as they headed north towards the place where Inuyasha's possessor was controlling him from.

**Yippy another chappy this wasn't what I originally wrote for this chapter so this was completely new! Hope you ;like it! REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Of course not you're my son, and even though it's dangerous I will protect and teach you." Kagome said as she bent down and picked up her son. _

_"We have a big journey ahead of us Shippo so we better hurry!" Kagome said as they headed north towards the place where Inuyasha's possessor was controlling him from. _

"Shippo while I was gone I heard you where a brave boy, so here!" Kagome said obviously proud of her adopted son, as she grabbed something from her bag.

"Yippy a lollypop, thank you Kagome!" Shippo said as he stuck the sucker in his mouth.

"Kagome do you think…is it at all possible…if you don't want to its okay…" Shippo started to say nervously slightly stuttering on his words while looking at Kagomes feet.

"It's ok Shippo, you can ask me anything." Kagome said reassuringly as she flung her bag and weapons onto her body.

"Ummm…well can I call you momma?" Shippo asked shyly as he shyly looked up into Kagome's big brown loving eyes.

"Of course Shippo I would love it! Can I also call you my son?" Kagome asked ecstatic as she bent down to eye level with her son.

"YES!" Shippo said as he jumped back into Kagomes arms. They hugged each other like they never wanted to let go, from then on they would be each other's support.

"I love you my son." Kagome said as stood up and started to walk north.

"I love you too momma." Shippo said as he sighed in content in Kagome's arms.

"Are you tired hunnie?" Kagome asked noticing the slower pace of his breathing, roughly an hour of walking later.

"Yes mom but I don't want you to have to stop. After all you want to find the place where you shot your arrow." Shippo said as he started to doze off.

"Okay Shippo we will keep going, just until I find the spot then I'll make camp. Thanks for understanding sweetie." Kagome said as she got into the clearing where she shot her arrow.

'Now where is my arrow? There it is it's hooked onto a tree, and there's some sort of cloth attached to it. It looks like part of someone's cloak, good their aura is easy to recognize after all it is pure evil.' Kagome thought as she took her arrow out of the tree and placed it with the others on her back.

'Shippo looks really tired I should set up camp somewhere close. I guess I'm tired too after all my training my muscles are starting to get sore.' Kagome thought as her muscles started to ache.

She sat down and gently placed Shippo in her lap, so she could get her weapons off and put them closely at her side. She pulled out a blanket from the top of her backpack and put the blanket around them while leaning back on a tree. While staring up at the stars she quickly summoned a strong barrier so they wouldn't attract any youkai or evil people in search of the jewel.

"Good night my dearest son." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

WITH THE EVIL:

"Damn that girl she almost purified me, she has more power than I originally thought. I won't underestimate her again. CRIMSON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" The guy with the pure evil aura yelled from inside a dimly lit room.

"Yes my Lord Adian." Crimson said as he bowed low on one knee to show respect.

Crimson was a snake youkai with a crimson red body and is said that when people look into his eyes they see their worst fear and get paralyzed. He is in his humanoid form presently and he wasn't originally evil he was forced to do Adian's evil bidding. Adian stole his wife and the rest of his family and as far as he knows they are still alive as long as he serves him. He always searches for them in Adian's castle but it's to vast to ever find them with 5 life spans, with all the hidden passage ways and all. To guarantee his loyalty to Adian he absorbed a piece of his evil power, and got his hypnotic fear power.

"That girl who shot the arrow at me, I want you to follow her and learn anything you can about her. If she sees you I will beat you into a bloody pulp, so cover you're fucking scent and aura! You are dismissed!" Aidan said obviously pissed off that Kagome managed to snag his arm, WHEN HE DODGED IT!

MORNING AND BACK WITH KAGOME:

"Good morning son, what do you want to eat?" Kagome asked as she placed the blanket back in her bag, and placed her weapon back on her back.

"Ramen!" Shippo cheered.

"Okay hunnie can you get me some rocks and wood while I go get water from the river." Kagome asked as she expanded the barrier so they could fulfill their assigned duties.

A few minutes later…

"Mmmmmmmnnnnnn thanks mom." Shippo said as he slurped up the last of his soup.

"Shippo I need to teach you some table manners, you got soup all over you face. And you even have a noodle in your hair." Kagome said giggling as she took out a napkin and whipped his face then proceeded to take the noodle out of his hair.

"Thank you mom, should we get going?" Shippo asked as he poured his broth onto the fire to put it out.

"Sure sweetie do you want a lift?" Kagome asked as she put everything away into her oversized yellow backpack and placed her weapons securely on herself.

"Yes please." Shippo said as he hopped on his mothers shoulder.

"Let's go this way toward the western lands I need to speak with Sesshoumaru about the events a week ago. Even though I told Myoga to get him…" Kagome told Shippo as she got lost in thought.

"Mom why did Sesshoumaru attack us to begin with?" Shippo asked as he sniffed the air and took in Kagome's relaxing vanilla scent.

"I don't know it doesn't seem like him, I think he may have been possessed like Inuyasha was. But by whom? Maybe it was the same person with the pure evil aura?" Kagome said out loud to Shippo as she reached the border of her barrier. With a quick wave of her hand her barrier disappeared and went back inside of Kagome.

"I don't know momma let's ask him." Shippo said with cute that cute innocence that's always in his voice.

'I wish it could be that simple, I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach like someone is watching us.' Kagome thought as she let her aura out to scan the area for intruders or people that mean her harm.

'Nope there's no one there, but I could have sworn I felt something. Nahh it's probably all the training I have been doing, it has made me paranoid. But it is good to be prepared…' Kagome thought till Shippo brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Momma I'm hungry!" Shippo stated.

"Whoa time really flew by didn't it sweetie it's almost nightfall. What do you want to eat? I sense a river up ahead I could catch us some fish." Kagome said as she pointed in the direction of the river.

"That sounds yummy momma. Can I help catch fish? I used to be really good!" Shippo said asking for permission.

"Okay Shippo lets go!" Kagome said.

"I'll race you there!" Shippo yelled as he jumped off Kagome's shoulder and started running towards the direction of the river.

"Okay." Kagome said as she gave him a 3 seconds head start then jogged after him. She easily caught up and spotted a red ball of fluff a few feet ahead of her. Within a few seconds Kagome pounced on Shippo and caught him in a loving hug.

"No fair momma I was winning." Shippo whined sarcastically as he snuggled into Kagome's arms even more.

"It looks like you don't mind too much sweetie, but as a reward I'll let you catch the fish and I'll do the rest!" Kagome said as she put him down by the river.

"Try not to get to wet!" Kagome told him.

"Okay momma." Shippo said as he rolled up his paint legs and slowly got into the river, so as not to scare the fish.

30 minutes later:

Kagome had finished setting up camp and even had a fire going, when Shippo returned soaking wet with two fish.

"Good job sweetie the fish look great. You're only a little wet." Kagome said giggling at the last part.

Shippo placed the fish down by the fire and jumped into Kagomes arms, and within the nick of time Kagome had a towel in between her and her soaking wet son. After a quick hug Kagome dried off her son and started to clean the fish with her recently fetched switchblade which she keeps in her boot. All they did that night was eat the fish and talk about what they should do tomorrow, and then they fell asleep together under Kagomes strong protective barrier.

WITH EVIL:

'Damn that girl almost found out I was watching them, well I better return to my Lord Aidan and tell him what I found out.' Crimson thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree returning to his Lords castle within minutes.

"My Lord Adian, I have news to report about the miko." Crimson said as he bowed low on his knees.

"Yes." Adian said clearly annoyed at being disturbed from his reading.

"Her name is Kagome and she is a very powerful miko. She is the guardian of the Shikon no tama, I sensed that it is around her neck and it's very purified. If I touched it I would most likely be purified into hell and back over ten times." Crimson said obviously scared of such power coming from such a petit priestess. "Anything else to report about this priestess known as Kagome?" Adian said trying to keep from showing that he was impressed.

"Yes she has a youkai son, a young fox demon known as Shippo." Crimson said clearly confused that a human could have a youkai son.

"I don't know who the father is because she is still untouched, but I overheard her saying something about Sesshoumaru the Lord of the west. I'm positive that she adopted the kit though." Crimson said looking into the fireplace, if he would have looked at his master he would have saw Adian's eyes bleed red, the second he suggested another male anywhere near his Kagome.

'What kind of human would adopt a youkai especially a fox. They're the biggest trouble makers and are the hardest to raise. This girl is proving to be extremely confusing, even to someone with such great intelligence as me. And what is The Lord of the West doing anywhere near my Kagome?' Adian thought as he tried to make since of this situation.

"I sensed the Lord making his way over to where Kagome is, and he is with a small insignificant flea youkai. They should be to where Kagome is by morning. Should I go and spy on them my Lord?" Crimson asked as he looked up at his Lord on his throne like chair with his scroll in his lap.

"She is your superior so call her Lady Kagome you idiot, and of course I want you to spy on them! GO NOW YOU BAKA!" Adian yelled at his loyal follower.

"Yes my Lord I will go observe Lady Kagome now." Crimson said as he ran off to where Kagome was last.

**So what do you think? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I was puking my guts out, anyways tell me what you think about my story! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"She is your superior so call her Lady Kagome you idiot, and of course I want you to spy on them! GO NOW YOU BAKA!" Adian yelled at his loyal follower. _

_"Yes my Lord I will go observe Lady Kagome now." Crimson said as he ran off to where Kagome was last. _

WITH KAGOME:

"Shippo wake up sweetie we have to get moving, the aura I sensed earlier has left us. We should move before the youkai comes back. Get your things!" Kagome said as she grabbed her weapons and backpack and put them on.

"Okay momma." Shippo said tiredly as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "Where are we going mom?"

"I don't know sweetie I just have a feeling that we should get away from here." Kagome said as she started to run in the direction she pointed to.

'I'm going to have to create a really strong barrier where we were last, so that youkai doesn't follow us.' Kagome thought as she stopped running and looked back in the direction they came from.

Kagome's aura started to move around her body like fire dancing, she extended her hands in a prayer like position with one hand as her aura reached up to it. With a swift flick of her wrist she captured a little bit of Shippo's and her aura into a barrier and placed it back where they were sleeping before. When Kagome finished she looked tiredly down at her little angel on her shoulder and smiled.

'It's still really early but if I stop now that youkai that was spying on us will know we tricked him. I must hurry.' Kagome thought as she summoned up some strength and ran with super human speed towards a hot spring near a mountain.

"Shippo sweetie time to wake up." Kagome said as she looked at her sleeping son in her arms, and looked up at the sun which was half way up the sky.

"Morning momma, why can I smell hot water?" Shippo said as he rubbed his small fists in his eyes to get the sleep from his sleepy eyes.

"That's because we are at a hot spring, do you want to take a bath with me?" Kagome said as she gently put her kit down, and searched through her backpack for her bathing supplies.

"Yes." Shippo answered as he stripped his clothes off and jumped cannonball style into the steamy water.

"Hehe, Shippo don't splash me yet I haven't even gotten into the water." Kagome said as she finally located her bathing supplies.

Kagome quickly put up a strong barrier around the hot springs so no hentais or hungry youkai would come wondering by. Just in case though, Kagome put her weapons on the edge by the water so she could reach them if need be. After all her precautions were done, Kagome stripped off her training clothes and slipped into the steamy water with an "ahhhh."

"Hey momma, do you have any of that shampoo you put in my hair?" Shippo asked as he swam over to where Kagome was.

"Yes would you like me to wash your hair?" Kagome asked as she squeezed out some shampoo onto her palm.

"Yes momma."

30 minutes later:

"My training suit has finished drying, just let me put it on, and brush my hair then we will go!"

After a few minutes…

"Okay hunnie the stuff is all put away we should leave." Kagome said as she placed her miko katana and her training katana on her hip and her bow and arrows on her shoulder, over her yellow backpack.

"Sure momma where are we headed off to?" Shippo asked as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Let's go over here." Kagome said as she pointed to a cave with a giant pink barrier guarding it.

'This place seems so familiar, and why do I feel so drawn to it. Like my life is incomplete without going there. Well this barrier won't let just anyone go through but hopefully I'll be able to pass through it without using an arrow!' Kagome thought as she walked towards the cave defensively, as if it was going to attack her.

To Kagome's disbelief the barrier let her and her son through without as much as a sting. But the second she made it through the barrier re-appeared behind them.

"Shippo stick close to me and don't let go of my shoulder no matter what." Kagome said as she sensed a great deal of extremely strong youkai up ahead, along with a familiar presence that seemed to be pleading for Kagome to help it.

As she inched closer Kagome started to step on demon bones, alot of demon bones, which seemed to be pulsing under Kagome's feet. Without warning all the demon bones around her started to gain back there flesh and life, as if they where only waiting for her to come.

'Now I recognize this place, this is the cave where Midiroko is!' Kagome gasped as she saw Midiroko's flawless stone body, except for the place where the demon ripped her soul out from. The demons around Kagome's feet one by one came back to life and Kagome swiped her training sword down on each one skillfully but there numbers only seemed to increase.

'I keep on purifying each one of them but for each one I kill there seems to be five more ready to take its place. I have only one option.' Kagome thought distracted and looking down at her blade preparing to use a new attack.

The demons seemed to notice Kagome's attention being momentarily away from the fight, and decided to attack. Before Shippo could mouth out a warning or even try to defend his mother, a demon came up from behind and bit Kagome's shoulder carrying her blade. Kagome let out a screech of pain and without her realizing it her miko powers flared in her defense purifying every last thing in that cave. All that Shippo could see was a blinding pink light surround him, and protect him from the purifying blast.

Kagome gripped her shoulder disbelievingly that she did that. With an unlady like hoarse gasp the pain in her shoulder returned to her full force, when she picked up her discarded sword and put it back in its sheath.

"Momma are you okay?" Shippo asked as he started to cry as he looked at how deep Kagome's wound really was.

Shippo quickly noticed the discoloration around the wound and suddenly realized that Kagome had been poisoned. Kagome looked up at the statue of Midiroko as she grunted down onto her knees.

'Damn this poison is lethal and it really burns, I can't even speak. Please Kami help me move to get help. I can't even heal it without the fear of poison being stuck in my veins.' Kagome thought as she stared almost hypnotized at the shattering stone that once was Midiroko.

A quick blast of bluish pink surrounded the cave as the soul image of Midiroko came flying out of the rubble and passed through Kagome thus creating a bond of power.

"Child you are the rightful protector of my jewel, I will give you two things in order to help you. The first I give you all my powers and strength even though you are already stronger than me. The second I will help you to train and perfect them whenever you meditate or sleep. Thank you for purifying my tainted stone, now I am free to go to the afterlife. Don't worry my child you won't die." Midiroko whispered to Kagome telepathically causing Kagome to glow for a spit second pink.

Kagome suddenly had a little more energy, enough to get up and walk limply towards the entrance of the cave, where Midiroko's barrier had disappeared. She then promptly cried out as the loss of blood, and the tainted poison in her body was causing a painful war trying to get rid of the poison.

"Help Sesshoumaru, please…" Kagome said as she fell cascading towards the hard ground as she lost consciousness.

SESSHOUMARU POV:

"Fine Myoga lets go, remember I'm only cooperating with you because you were friends with my father." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he summoned his demonic cloud to chase after Kagomes intoxicating vanilla scent.

'I can't wait to see her again, I need to apologize I don't know what the hell was wrong with me.' Sesshoumaru's inner demon said to him.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Your inner beast, also known as the only common sense that you have.' His inner voice said mockingly.

'Get out of my head or this Sesshoumaru will force you out!'

'First of all quit referring to yourself in 3rd person, secondly you can't get me out! So you will just have to live with me! MUHAHHAHAHAH...'

'………'

'Don't ignore me, you know I'm right.' Sesshoumaru's inner voice started to say but was interrupted by a hoarse cry out for Sesshoumaru.

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru yelled in panic as he smelt the metallic sent of her blood.

He jumped off of his youkai cloud and bolted faster than the speed of light towards Kagome's cry, with Myoga yelling for him to slow down from his shoulder, but before Myoga could even breathe Sesshoumaru caught the falling miko in his arm.

"She's been poisoned Myoga." Sesshoumaru said as he smelt her metallic spicy scent of her blood. Kagome's kit jumped onto Sesshoumaru's other shoulder begging for him to save his mother.

"I got it!" Myoga said as he bent over Kagome's now pulsing wound and proceeded to suck the poison out. Sucking like a dehydrated person drinking from a water fountain he managed to suck out all the poison. Getting as big as a watermelon in the process. "I'll be fine go take Kagome and leave here." Myoga said happily plump with Kagomes spicy blood.

"Is my momma going to be okay?" Shippo said crying his eyes out, but trying to be strong at the same time.

"I'm not so sure, she lost a lot of blood. I have to get her to a healer right away." Sesshoumaru said honestly as he picked up the fallen miko bridal style and summoned his demonic cloud to fly as fast as he could towards the west.

BACK WITH CRIMSON:

'She still hasn't moved and it's almost nightfall, something is really off.' Crimson said as he jumped down from his hiding place and closely inspected Kagome's barrier.

'DAMN IT ALL, SHE'S NOT HERE, SHE SET UP A TRICK!'

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Crimson yelled out and smashed Kagomes barrier in a fit of rage.

He proceeded to try hopelessly to find where Kagome had gone off too by following her faded scent a few miles away. He made it past the hot springs and to where Midiroko's cave was but found out there was nothing inside except for a trail of Kagome's sweet blood. He surprisingly found Sesshoumaru's scent fixed up in hers, he quickly looked around only seeing a fat flea sleeping off his dinner.

'Damn it while that lazy flea is enjoying himself there I have to report back and tell my lord that Sesshoumaru has Kagome. He's going to kill me for letting her get away. Damn it!' He thought as he transformed into his real form in order to make it back to Adian's castle in less than an hour.

"What the hell are you doing back so soon? I just saw you yesterday hurry and get back to MY Kagome." Adian angrily yelled at the bowing form of Crimson.

"Lady Kagome out smarted me, while I was giving my report to you she put up a trick barrier and escaped." Crimson said with fear crawling in his voice.

"DID YOU FIND HER?" Adian yelled with venom leaking in his voice as he stood up from his throne and walked over to Crimson's prone body.

"She went to Midiroko's cave, and now there are no longer any demons or the statue of Midiroko in it. She purified the whole cave but she was bleeding poison, and Sesshoumaru took her away." He whispered the last part fearing for his very life, with reason to do so because Adian grabbed his throat and squeezed.

Adian almost snapped his neck but stopped and chucked him across the room and into a wall, his prone body easily breaking through the solid brick of it. Adian walked slowly up to crimson only a few feet away from his bleeding humanoid body.

"I spared your life because I now have a new use for your incompetence, fail me again and you will be watching your family's death before your very own eyes! GOT IT?" Adian said as he kicked him through another wall, not expecting an answer he called another servant in to help Crimson heal before his new task.

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP! LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED TO MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"I spared your life because I now have a new use for your incompetence, fail me again and you will be watching your family's death before your very own eyes! GOT IT?" Adian said as he kicked him through another wall, not expecting an answer he called another servant in to help Crimson heal before his new task._

With Kagome:

'Where am I? Where's my son,' Kagome thought panicking as she looked around only to find herself in a field of grass.

"Calm down my daughter." A female voice said from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm definitely not your daughter." Kagome said as she couldn't identify the familiar voice.

The woman came out from behind the trees slowly and walked briskly up to Kagome.

"MIDIROKO!" Kagome said shock evident in her voice, in fact she was about to faint.

"Kagome you're my daughter and nothing even close to being Kikyo's reincarnation, the only reason she was able to take some of your soul to stay alive is because you wanted her to. By now I'm sure you have figured out that your dreams, but don't fret this dream is real. That includes everything I say to you in this dream world. I know I have a lot of explaining to do so let me start from the beginning. Your father died defending off youkai…"

Enter Midiroko's flashback:

"Nooooo, my darling please don't die!" A young Midiroko screamed as tears ran freely down her face.

"What about our family why did you have to jump in the way like that? It should have been ME!" Midiroko said sobbing hysterically.

"I love you and our daughter, please do as we discussed! I love you both…" Midiroko's husband said as he coughed up poison blood and died.

"Nooo, don't leave me like this!" Midiroko cried out sobbing as she beat one hand on his chest while tears fell freely from her eyes and onto her daughter's forehead.

"Kagome my dearest daughter your all I have left and I have to lose you too!" Midiroko said as she stood up from lying on her dead husband's now fading body.

"Your dad is now in heaven Kagome, please remember that he and I love you." Midiroko said as she jumped into the well that lead 500 years into the future.

Midiroko was soon submerged in a blue glow of time as she made it to the other side of the well. When she landed at the other end of the well she easily jumped over and went into the futuristic house to meet her friend.

"Ms. Higurashi my closest friend please raise her as your own. My little girl is a rare breed of angel miko and demoness. Don't worry I have already masked her powers and aura until the full moon of her 18th birthday. Please make sure she gets this." Midiroko said as she gave her dearest friend her sword and leaned over her daughter to give her one last kiss.

"I love you hunnie, never forget that." Midiroko said taking one last look at her daughter then running full speed towards the well, without even an extra breath she jumped into the blue light of the well.

When she appeared on the other side she immediately jumped out, chanting a spell to make the well invisible until Kagome went threw it for the first time. When Midiroko was done her spell she sat down on her knees and punched the ground in sadness. She knew it was for the best, but she couldn't stop the tears from crawling down her face into a sad puddle. After a few minutes of anguish she ran off into the week's battle and her demise. While thinking what a cruel game this fate plays.

End flashback:"Do you remember now Kagome?" Midiroko said with tears of joy running down her porcelain face.

"Mom I can't believe you did all that for me, it must have been so hard," Kagome said crying hysterically into her mother's arms.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too mom!"

They just stood there in the field hugging each other as tears ran down their cheeks into a small puddle on the floor.

A few hours pass in the real world (dream world is about 30 minutes)

"Kagome someone is really worried about you, you have to wake up. We will talk more the next time and we will start training the next time you sleep."

The real world of Kagome:

'Woha that was some dream, I can't even begin to think about this now my head feels like it will explode. Where am I?' Kagome thought as she sat up quickly from a comfy bed and got head rush.

"Arggg head rush, my poor body feels like I got hit by a bulldozer." Kagome mumbled as she sat up again, this time slower.

"MOMMA I was so worried!" A tearful Shippo exclaimed as he pounced onto his mother.

"Shippo darling." Kagome said immediately responding to his hug.

"Where am I? What happened?" Kagome said as she looked at her gorgeous surroundings.

She noted quickly that she was in an extravagant modern futuristic looking room, and that she was lying in a canopy bed with blue sheets covering her body. All her stuff was untouched and put on top of a mahogany desk, including her training uniform that she was wearing before she passed out.

'Wait...was I wearing this before?

How did I get into this and who changed my clothes, Kagome asked herself almost panicking because before Shippo confirmed her theory she knew where she was.

"Your in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, he rescued you and got a healer to heal you after Myoga sucked out the poison. Sesshoumaru told me that you can stay in this guest bedroom for as long as you need. He said there is a hot springs for you to bathe in through that door on the left. Also I'm staying across the hall right next to a young human girl named Rin." Shippo said excitedly.

'Crap I knew it!'

Kagome sighed as she got up off her bed and told Shippo to be good and go play. With a quick stretch of her sore muscles and hearing the door click behind Shippo's exit she decided that she needed a bath. After all she did smell like blood and herbs.

'I don't feel comfortable being in his castle but I really can't be too choosey after all I really need a bath, I reek. Plus I need to see how my shoulder wound is doing. It's a good thing no one touched my sacred jewel necklace, otherwise they would have gotten purified into dust,' Kagome thought as she hunted through her bag to get her polysporin.

Kagome quickly went into her private hot springs and immediately got hit with a powerful wave of steam. Kagome shut the door behind her and searched for any presences of other people, finding it empty she proceeded to lock the door behind her and put up a barrier so no one could get in or out except for her.

Satisfied with her privacy she stripped out of her sleeping kimono and sat on the side of the hot springs with her feet dipped in so she could undo her bandages. She quickly unwrapped the shoulder bandages and pealed back the crusty layer of blood bandage with only a squint of pain. After discarding the bandages next to her she dipped a white washcloth into the hot water and proceeded to wash away the dry blood. Tossing the used washcloth aside she turned her head to examine her shoulder for any scaring, satisfied that there wasn't a scar she slid her whole body including the sacred jewel into the steamy bliss.

"Ahhhhh," Kagome said right away feeling her tense muscles relax.

She dunked her whole body into the water and swam from one end of the hot springs to the other in order to reach the soaps. She smelled the first one that was in a very large pink bottle and squinted in disgust at the overpowering flowery scent. She then randomly grabbed another bottle and sniffed it lightly; she could smell oranges and mango. Just like the one she had back at home, it was a perfect match for her scent and skin. She lathered up her scalp with a gentle sigh she continued bathing, being plagued by her thoughts of her mother.

15 minutes later:

She finished drying off feeling refreshed and ready to go. She put on a kimono that was obviously laid out for her. It was light blue and black that had a white belt around her waist. It had sleeves that went to just below the elbow and had a round neck that barley showed cleavage. The sacred jewel was around her neck as always and was shining bright pink.

Overall she looked really pretty and it was a practical outfit too, because it went down to her knees. Kagome looked at her reflection in the steamed mirror and from what she could tell she looked pretty good. So she decided to extend her barrier to her bedroom area so she could brush her hair and get ready.

As she walked out of the hot springs room she immediately felt the refreshing cool temperature of a breeze hit her hot skin. She quickly walked over to the desk and put her polysporin away and fetched out her brush. She quickly ran the brush through her long locks so she could go and find Sesshoumaru; she really needed to talk to him, but first she had to make herself presentable, so she fished through her bag and put on a little eyeliner and natural looking shinny lip gloss.

She briefly looked at her reflection and decided she was one hot seventeen year old. She strapped on her miko katana thinking that anymore would be seen as threatening his authority. Walking out of her room she made a mental note where it was so she could find it later. Kagome swiftly took down her barrier and walked across the hall to tell her son where she was going in case he needed her. Only to find her son on his bed fast asleep above the covers.

Kagome smiled and picked up her son gently and folded back the covers, she gently placed him down onto the soft bed sheets and covered his tiny body with the covers. Kagome bent over and placed a gentle motherly kiss on his forehead, before she left the room.

'Now where is Sesshoumaru,' Kagome thought as she searched out his aura, only to find it half way across the castle and outside.

'He's probably out in a dojo,' Kagome thought as she got closer to his aura, only to be stopped by a bowing maid.

"My Lady, sorry to interrupt you but do you wish for me to prepare you a late supper or an early breakfast?" Spoke a really nervous maid said obviously expecting to be hit or something.

"No thank you. I hope I'll see you around, um… pardon me but I don't know your name. My name is Kagome by the way," Kagome said as if she was talking to an old friend.

"Umm, my name is Tina, my lady." Tina said nervously still bowing and looking at the ground.

"Are you a rabbit youkai? How old are you? You know you can look at my face, I'm not going to bite." Kagome said politely.

"That is indeed correct my lady, I am a rabbit youkai and I'm twenty three in human years. Thank you for asking my lady." Tina said obviously curious about the new guest in the castle. Tina slowly looked up from the ground scanning Kagome's body until she made it to Kagome's happy face.

"Woah, my lady you are stunning, if it's not to bold as to say." Tina said in awe of Kagomes natural beauty.

"Thank you so much Tina. I hope we can continue talking later but I really must be going to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru now. Thank you and I'll see you around hopefully." Kagome said as she waved good bye and continued on her path.

"Goodbye my lady." Tina said smiling happily and bowing.

Kagome made it to a staircase and figured that she was about four floors up from the distance of the ground through the window.

"It's almost dawn I hope he doesn't mind me barging in on his training." Kagome said quietly to herself as she reached the last stair and proceeded through a door and outside the castle.

'Wow, he has such beautiful gardens and wow that one big koi pond,' Kagome thought in awe of everything.

She reached the front door to the dojo and unmistakably felt Sesshoumaru's presence behind the huge door. She opened the door wide enough so she could get through then closed it quietly behind her. Kagome immediately blushed at what she saw, Sesshoumaru sweaty without a shirt on fighting a really hot equally sweaty tiger youkai.

Kagome blushed even darker when she saw Sesshoumaru pin the other youkai down in what looked to be a playboy pose, but in reality it was an innocent position. They both got up and stared at Kagome's newly sensed presence. Kagome quickly stopped blushing and bowed to both high ranking youkai.

"Sari you may go." Sesshoumaru said to the handsome tiger youkai, who bowed and exited behind Kagome.

She was now all alone with a handsome sweaty demon lord, what was she to do now?

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I WAS JUST UNHAPPY WITH MY EDITING FOR MY OTHER CHAPTERS… THEN I HAD TESTS AND WHAT NOT…. PUPPY EYES FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Kagome blushed even darker when she saw Sesshoumaru pin the other youkai down in what looked to be a playboy pose, but in reality it was an innocent position. They both got up and starred at Kagome's newly sensed presence. Kagome quickly stopped blushing and bowed to both high ranking youkai._

_"Sari you may go." Sesshoumaru said to the handsome tiger youkai, who bowed and exited behind Kagome._

_She was now all alone with a handsome sweaty demon lord, what was she to do now?_

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said anxiously.

"Hello miko." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to a bench and got his towel off of it, then proceeded to wipe the sweat of his face.

"Can we talk somewhere? Private?" Kagome said as she stopped bowing and stared at the handsome youkai demon lord standing right in front of her.

"Fine after breakfast you will meet me in my private study. Meanwhile you are free to roam the castle, and you and your kit will be considered my honored guests." Sesshoumaru said as he went back to sparring practice by himself.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, would you mind if I were to practice beside you?" Kagome said walking towards his now paused body.

"Beside me, no, but against me yes." Sesshoumaru said as he challenged her. "Lets see your power miko."

"Fine." Kagome said as she pulled out her training katana.

'I'm going to love putting this arrogant youkai in his place.' Kagome thought proud of her skills.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru bowed to each other and immediately started fighting. Kagome quickly blocked Sesshoumaru's high attack with his sword at her head, and responded with a swift sweep of her leg underneath his. He managed to jump back and out of the way of her kick just in time, she wasted no time and summoned her miko powers into her training blade. Just as her sword turned a bright blue with her concentrated miko energy a crowd started to gather around the dojo. Sesshoumaru let a little bit of surprise flash through his eyes as he blocked Kagomes attack at his stomach.

"Give up my lord I don't want to hurt a weaker opponent then myself." Kagome said just quiet enough so that only the demon lord's keen ears could pick it up, while taunting the demon lord's pride.

A low growl escaped the demon lord's throat as he started to get serious. He wasted no time attacking again and the clashing of swords could be heard echoing though out the dojo. A crack of Kagomes sword was heard throughout the dojo as, he managed to over power her and push her back a few feet, in one of his higher attacks.

Kagome stood in place not moving and waiting for the irritated demon lord of the west to attack her first. He fell for her trap. As the demon lord used his superhuman speed to charge at her prone form, she stayed still waiting for just the right moment to attack. The demon lord was only a few seconds away from her body as she sheathed her newly cracked sword.

The crowed gasped and immediately thought Kagome was done for, she no longer had her sword. What they didn't see was Kagomes eyes turn white as her raw power surged through her veins. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to stab her shoulder a great barrier flew over her body and expanded 10 feet, easily throwing the unsuspecting lord back 12 feet.

A shocked gasp could be heard throughout the gathered crowed as Sesshoumaru hurled through the air and managed to flip in the air and make a landing. Kagome walked over to the now furious youkai with her newly drawn miko sword almost cracking with her power.

Sesshoumaru was impressed but didn't show it because as Kagome walked over to his now standing body, he jump kicked her in the stomach. Just managing to get out of the main thrust of his powerful kick, she still got hit and skidded back a foot.

'Damn that hurt and I dogged most of it, I have got to stop fooling around.' Kagome thought coughing and clutching her ribs with her left hand.

Kagome obviously had a broken rib and was in pain.

"Give it up miko, surrender so you can go to the healer." Sesshoumaru said as he sheathed his sword and started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going our battle is not over yet!" Kagome said stubbornly as she submerged herself in a blue healing light.

Kagome easily healed her broken rib even though she was out of breath afterwards. Sesshoumaru took in her new condition and immediately was shocked.

'I can barley heal that fast, who is this woman?' Sesshoumaru thought as he tackled her to the ground and pinned her hands above her head.

Her knee length skirt rode up a bit as he straddled her, luckily for Kagome her legs where shut and no one but her seemed to notice. The newly straddled Kagome's shock was plastered all over her face, at how close he was to her prone body. Also the fact that she felt his eyes rooming over her body, she felt as if she where a piece of meat to a hungry dog.

'Kami what did I do to deserve this? He is so close and I can feel his hot breath on my face. Kami this feels so right. No bad Kagome, he's a stubborn jerk.' Kagome thought as she still blushed lightly and struggled slightly to see if she could get out of his grasp.

She easily found out that she couldn't get out, even if she had wanted to.

"Give it up Kagome you lose." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned in to smell the small of her neck.

The crowed at once started owing and awing at their closeness, Kagome blushed even deeper as she said "Fine you win Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me get up."

Sesshoumaru glared at the crowed and yelled at them to go back to work, as he got off the now beat red priestess.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes, I expect you to be their along with your kit." Sesshoumaru said as he sheathed his sword and walked calmly out of the dojo.

Kagome nodded to the now gone demon lord and got up of the floor still blushing. Kagome quickly stood up and walked over to where she dropped her forgotten miko sword.

'Kami he was so close to me, and he wasn't wearing a shirt! Damn my training sword is now scrap metal.' Kagome thought as she unsheathed her training katana only to find it completely useless.

"Damn I liked that sword." Kagome mumbled as she walked out of the dojo sheathing her blade.

'I better go and get Shippo up; it's almost time for breakfast. I should probably change too. I hope I don't look like to big of a mess after all I was sweating and bleeding a little.' Kagome thought as she ran up the stairs 3 at a time and bolted down the hall way and into her room.

Kagome entered her room and shut her door behind her as she walked over to the mirror above her dresser. She noted that she didn't look nearly as bad as she thought, in fact she looked pretty much the same, and her makeup wasn't even smeared.

'Good I don't look like to bad I just need to change, brush my hair, wash my face, and wake up Shippo in 10 minutes.' Kagome thought checking off all the things she needed to do before breakfast.

5 minutes later:

Kagome walked out of her room hearing the click of the door behind her she opened Shippo's door only to find the hyper fox demon on the floor drawing a picture with his crayons.

"Momma!" Shippo said instantly forgetting about drawing as he jumped into his mother's arms.

"Good morning hunny, are you ready for breakfast?" Kagome said as she returned the hug and pat down her son's orange frizzy hair.

"Yes mom, look I drew a picture! It's you and me hugging!" Shippo said as he jumped down from his mother's arms and showed her the picture he was coloring.

"It's beautiful Shippo, I love it!" Kagome said as she picked up her son and hugged him tightly.

"Mom you look really pretty in that kimono." Shippo said as he noticed his mother's outfit.

She was wearing a light pink long sleeved kimono, with cherry blossoms going down the sleeves. The cherry blossoms went down the side of her kimono and all the way down to just above her knees then started to flair out. The kimono went down to a little past her knees and had small slits on her left side leading up to just below her waist. Her miko katana was strapped on to her left hip with the white belt handing tightly around her petit waste. Her hair was done up in a pony-tail and she wore eyeliner and red lip stick. The Shikon jewel of course was visible from around her neck and rested just above the V neck top. Overall she looked stunning in her simple outfit.

"Thank you sweetie, let's go eat! Be sure to remember your table manners!" Kagome said as she walked down two levels to where she felt the most people's auras from.

Kagome and Shippo easily found it because Shippo was practically drooling with all the great smells. The dinning room doors where huge and from what Kagome could guess where big enough to fit a giant youkai.

"Don't eat like Inuyasha make sure you remember all the table manners I taught you!" Kagome said again to the awe struck Shippo.

"Hehe don't worry momma, I will." Shippo said from Kagomes left side.

"My Lady would you like me to announce your presence to my lord?" Tina said politlely and bowed to both Kagome and Shippo.

"Yes please Tina, also this is my adopted son Shippo." Kagome said pointing to her loving son.

"Nice to meet you my young lord. I'm sorry to interrupt our conversation but I really have to announce your presence, the maids are almost done cooking your breakfast." Tina said politely bowing. Kagome nodded as she opened the door wide and announce Lady Kagome and her son Lord Shippo.

"You may be seated Lady Kagome and Shippo." Lord Sesshoumaru said bored but interested.

"Thank you Tina, I'll see you around." Kagome whispered lightly to Tina who bowed politely to Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome and Lord Shippo then disappeared behind her and shut the door..

Kagome bowed politely to her host and took her seat to Sesshoumarus left, just in time too because 20 maids came out carrying a grand feast. Shippo's stomach growled lightly at all the exotic smelling foods; even Kagome was getting hungry at such a delicious smelling meal. Shippo almost lost his manners by dishing himself out before Sesshoumaru did, but he reframed for his mother. After all the food was placed before them Sesshoumaru dished himself out and took a bite. The rest where now aloud to eat, Kagome dished out food for her son first then her own.

After dinner:

"Okay Shippo you play nice with Rin and if anything happens I'll be talking to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she gave her son a hug and exited his room.

'Now where is that irritating youkai? I have to find out if he was really possessed or not like Inuyasha was.' Kagome thought as she found his aura down the hall.

Knock knock.

"Enter." Came Sesshoumarus reply from his study.

Kagome opened the doors and walked into the brightly lit room, closing the door behind her she walked over to Sesshoumarus desk. As she was walking she let her eyes roam over his study and she noticed that it looked like her library back home, except it was bigger and had two couches surrounding a fire place. His desk was on the other side of the fire place but close enough to be able to feel it at night.

"Now that we are in private, what the hell happened to you back then? Why did you kidnap me and hurt my friends?" Kagome asked calm yet anger leak out into her voice.

"I was possessed and I couldn't control myself." Sesshoumaru said plainly as he stooped what he was doing to face her.

"Well see about that!" Kagome said as she placed her hand on his forehead.

**HHAHAHHAHAHAH CLIFFY MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Now that we are in private, what the hell happened to you back then? Why did you kidnap me and hurt my friends?" _

_Kagome normally would have asked alot calmer and without so much emotion in her tone but the anger and trouble he caused her proved to be overwhelming her better judgment._

"_I was possessed and I couldn't control myself." Sesshoumaru replied as annoyingly monotone as ever. It seemed as though he was officially incapable of normal human interaction. He wasn't excused from this even though he was a demon he should have been at a little courteous._

"_We'll see about that!" Kagome answered letting a smug smirk grace her normally more graceful features._

_Kagome moved faster than a viper assaulting an unsuspecting mouse and caught one of the quickest and powerful demon lords of all time off guard by placing her hand on his forehead._

Sesshoumaru opened his lips as though to immediately protest to Kagomes sudden interaction with a specific intent he recognized almost instantaneously. His eyes glazed over and he relaxed to the point of near coma, the perfect state that Kagome had ordered with her new powers to subdue the powerful demon lord. His lips still parted slightly let out a very annoyed but useless grunt in the last chance to stop her. However it was too late Kagome already started to read his mind.

If someone was to just walk in on the demon lords interaction with the miko Kagome they would only see Kagome touching Sesshoumarus head with both their eyes securely closed. Her brow by now was creased and damp with concentration as though she was straining to feel a pulse in the back of his head.

'Now to see what Sesshoumaru was doing the night he attacked my friends.'

**Inside Sesshoumarus head Kagome's POV:**

All around Kagomes invading humanoid spirit was a blinding blue light protecting her spirit body from his defensive and hostile privacy guards. Her spirit body still looked exactly the same as she did on the outside only with a radiant blue glow consuming her features during the quest to gain access to his private memories. Annoyingly enough this was Kagomes first attempt probing the brain of someone so strong, so naturally his mind tried to fend her off. Feeling this resistance Kagome couldn't help but smile for once there was nothing he could do about it due to his paralyzed outer form.

Kagome casually made her way past all the guards and their futile attempts at stopping her with their powerful gold glowing spears which just ended up dissolving on impact with her radiant blue presence.

Climbing the large set of stairs she soon made her way past the heavily guarded pathway to the almost heavenly silver gates of Sesshoumarus most secretive thoughts. It was kind of drawing in a way, the power to invade someone's most intimate and personal thoughts but that wasn't the reason she was doing this. It was only to gain an unbiased and true answer from the static demon lord who seemed incapable of being kind to another living being, other than his adopted ward Rin, which still confused the hell out of her.

Once she reached the top of the staircase Sesshoumarus huge dog beast form came crashing out of the gates to try and kill her. "Stay out." The giant white dog roared out in mid leap. Twisting to the side so she wouldn't injure the overgrown beast she simply jumped up higher than any normal gravity would ever allow in the physics ruled universe. Hovering in front of the huge mutt she placed one hand on her hip and the other she used to flick him on the nose with her fingers. This caused an un-phantomable level of control over the great beast earning her a temporary window of opportunity for him to listen to reason.

"I'm not going to harm any memories in here all I want is to see what Sesshoumaru saw the night he attacked me and my friends. So let me through and quit resisting my presence here."

She was now completely in command of this situation that would have any sane person wetting themselves in fear and begging for mercy from the great beast in front of her. They were barely half a foot apart and those giant fangs could easily rip through her spiritual body and send her flying back to reality with a migraine the size of a large planet.

'I never knew I had this power before, but somehow it feels natural. As if I know what I'm doing here.'

The great beast in front of her paused and sniffed her feet for any lies or deceptions and finally gave her his permission by bowing. Even more surprising then Sesshoumaru's beast form bowing to her and not killing her was the fact that he actually opened a virtual door into Sesshoumarus past for her. With no restrictions.

Taking a deep imaginary breath her lungs filled back in the mortal world as she walking into the blinding white light causing her to go blind until his memories sorted out in front of her. There was no telling where they would stop his memories started with what was the most recently thought about and continued from there.

"Mommy noooo!" A young male childs voice called out obviously holding back a sob.

The white background faded around Kagome until the vivid imagination of the Demon Lords thoughts came back to her crystal clear. Kagome stood across the field watching the whole sad spectacle as a third invisible body unable to interfere.

Blood filled the small grassy clearing and lead all the way up to a young Sesshoumaru begging and pleading with any and all forces unknown to the universe for ome mercy. "Please don't take my mommy away from me. Please." His voice no longer heald any restraint he cried freely and openly unable to control his raging emotions. His white and silver flowered kimono was now stained red along with his blood clotted long silvery hair. "Please anyone help my mommyyyy!" He shouted into the air begging and praying for anyone to help his mom while he cried and hugged his dying mother as her life faded away into her death.

Kagomes legs had never brought her anywhere as fast as they did this very second. The whole spectacle in the beginning caused her legs to lock up and her throat to clench as sympathy and bile rose to her mouth. The big bloodied gash was oozing poison at an alarming rate which left no chance of survival even to a full demon such as her.

Within seconds Kagome had made it directly beside the young Sesshoumaru trying to hold him and comfort him about his mother's death. But Kagome couldn't even touch him her arms reached nothing but air and he was still forced to be all alone with his mother's dead body. Tears streamed down both of their faces as Kagome felt Sesshoumarus pain and loneliness stain the very air she breathed.

"Damn it why can't I help him, I know this is a memory but it's not fair for a child to be all alone in this universe, please let me help him!" Kagome screamed out in anguish knowing that no one could possibly hear her.

Sesshoumarus mother's soul officially gave up holding onto the living and passed out of her body in an identical but pasty version of her formal self. Although Sesshoumarus mother was naturally pale her rouge lips and beautiful figure left her looking healthy and beautiful even in the afterlife. Her wound was gone and her kimono remained un-tattered as though she had just put it on. The only sign that she was dead was the soul reapers beckoning her by invisible hands pulling on her long pink and white flowered kimono.

Kagome saw all of this the overwhelming since of her spirit before her as though she was actually real and another body imitation inside Sesshoumarus head. Kagome could almost even try to trace her aura but she knew it was only her imagination clinging to the hope of bringing her back for the young boy in front of her. Not even the most trained angel miko in the world could cheat death in someone else's memory. It was simply impossible.

Although Sesshoumarus face was buried and sobbing into her stained floral kimono his mother kissed her son on the forehead before she left floating in the air and into the afterlife.

"No please don't leave him!" Kagome cried out finally regaining her voice as she was tossed into another memory.

The scent of new spring flowers filled the imaginary air so clearly that Sesshoumaru actually remembered them. Kagome sniffed the air finding it weird for Sesshoumaru to remember so vividly the smell of the flowers but she wasn't complaining. They soothed her troubled journey and allowed her to relax.

"Son meet Izaoi, your new mother." A booming male voice that demanded respect even when speaking so casually obviously had to be Sesshoumarus father.

"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru, I'm going to be your new mother of you and your soon to be sibling."

Izaoi smiled happily actually hugging the static demon with long silvery white hair. I could feel the warmth she offered the teenaged Sesshoumaru but his heart was cold, he had already closed it to everyone except his father. But being polite he bowed to her slightly and eyed her budging stomach that looked as though she was going to explode any second.

Izaoi grabbed her stomach and moaned low in pain almost bowing back to Sesshoumaru but this was different. The front and sides of her thighs were covered in a liquid that wasn't urine.

"Argggg Hunnie my water broke."

Sesshoumaru's fathers eyes widened as he immediately scooped up Izaoi and carried her panting body inside to the healers.

The memory faded into another one much earlier due to the old young version of Sesshoumaru standing in front of her starring directly past and at his mother on the bed. The young demon looked through Kagome and at his mother with glossy eyes as though threatening to break down and cry. His mother moved and walked directly into Kagomes spot barely a millimeter difference between them. As though Kagome had become Sesshoumarus mother in this memory.

"Sesshoumaru don't look at me like that." Sesshoumarus mother said statically. "You need to be strong and deal with this like a man."

"But mommy I don't want a new mommy!" A young innocent Sesshoumaru cried out grasping onto his mothers legs.

Kagome gasped in real life feeling as though a small child had actually grabbed her legs. Sweating and panting a bit harder Kagome forcing the concentration back just in time to catch the end of the memory.

"I found out about Izaoi last night, your father and I are going to be spending some time apart and you are to remain here with him." Sesshoumarus mother said trying to hide her depressed and heartbroken tone.

Kagome just stood there in shock. 'How could Inuyasha's father be so insensitive? Doesn't he know that his first wife still loves him, how could he do that to her and Izaoi? He is betraying both of their hearts!' Kagome thought angrily wanting to beat the arrogance that defined Inuyasha so well out of both of their fathers. But before she could contemplate the act any further she was once again thrown into another memory.

The bright light again assaulted Kagomes eyes threatening to blind her at the intensity of the memory.

The memory faded into seeing a close up of the demon lord ordering Jaken around as though he couldn't understand anything indirectly. "Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un go back to the castle on Ah Un's back."

The air reeked of taint causing Sesshoumaru to inevitably need to investigate it. He ran faster than any mortal could possibly catch up too but it seemed with every step Sesshoumaru took away from her she gained two in front of him. As though Kagome was now one with him while he ran away from what would have been her spirit body left behind. "Face me." Sesshoumaru ordered in a monotone once again but this time to a tree in front of him which just so happened to reek of pure evil.

Kagomes body detached from Sesshoumarus just in time to see the evil appear in a dark clock that left everything to the imagination. All Kagome could judge was male, same height as Sesshoumaru and of course pure evil worse than Naraku ever could have been.

"No I'll stay here." The pure evil man laughed out manically causing real shivers to travel up Kagomes spine back in the mortal world.

Trying to move closer and see his face Kagome saw a spike of unavoidable invisible evil aura fly out at Sesshoumaru. White faded out the memory causing a blur of Sesshoumarus most recent flashbacks to course through her head.

"What do you want with Kagome, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha screamed at him.

'I want her to be my mate, damn it why can't I control my inner demons secret desires? What is happening to me?' Sesshoumarus thoughts were heard as if over a speaker system, as Sesshoumaru sent Kagome to the hot springs with Rin.

"I have had enough this is definitely the same pure evil aura I felt back when Inuyasha was possessed. I have to rid it from his body otherwise it could take over him again." Kagome said to herself trying to avoid thinking about what Sesshoumarus inner beast thought of her while she wished herself out of Sesshoumaru's mind.

'Too much exploring in someone else's mind can eventually cause brain damage, I have to leave now.' Kagome thought as the last of her virtual body exited back into her own hand and back into her body.

Normal world:

Kagome opened her eyes as all her adventures in Sesshoumarus head came back to her, like a slap to the face.

"Why did you do that miko?" Sesshoumaru said extremely angry because she saw him in his weakest, private, and most embarrassing moments what was worse for him was the huge ego bash he took from her giving him unrequested sympathy of him in his mind.

"Anyone can lie, and unlike you I can't smell it. So I did what any pissed off miko would have done and found out for herself." Kagome said angrily at Sesshoumaru equally pissed off form.

Sighing Kagome forced a few soothing breaths in through her nose and out of her mouth proving her control over her emotions. Calming down and with a clear mind Kagome decided what she had to do.

"I know that you where possessed by a new evil and I want you to calm down so I can exterminate his hold over your mind. I know you hate me but after this I will leave you alone and won't ever need to bother you again. Deal?" She left no room for him to agree or not after all she would do it even if she had to shock him into submission with her powers.

"Fine miko." Sesshoumaru surprisingly agreed his voice no longer holding anything but his normal unemotional tone.

Kagome gingerly reached out with both of her hands and cupped his face she hesitantly leaned in closer until their faces were barely a few inches apart. She could feel his hot breath staining her cheeks red as she quickly leaned in even closer. All the while she flared her miko healing powers to work on only the un-natural taint staining his mind leaving its own signature. Bring the majority of her healing miko powers into her lips she suddenly began to wonder why this was the most effective way of healing the mind.

Regardless she broke the distance, closed her eyed to concentrate and connected her lips with his.

A tingling sensation ran throughout Sesshoumarus whole body and soul as he felt cleansed almost reborn. Unknowingly he leaned in and deepened the kiss. Their lips were now one and the world seemed to slow down for those few precious seconds. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru leaned in even further than necessary into the kiss momentarily forgetting that they should hate each other. Kagome almost gained dominance over the kiss the whole way through while her powers surged into him and captured the taint; but Sesshoumaru brought his one clawed hand to the back of her head deepening the kiss with his tongue.

Almost as soon as it had started it had ended Kagome was the first to end the kiss and unclasped his face soon after. Her head was released with a slight growl of protest from the stubborn demon lord of the West.

"Bye Sesshoumaru I hope you have a good life." Kagome whispered her face red with embarrassment. She gave him perhaps the only respect she would ever show another person of his standard. A bow, not a female curtsy but a strong bow and before he could do or say anything else she ran as though the devils hound dogs were nipping at her legs out of the room.

It could be considered a cowards exit to anyone watching without understanding just how deep of a bond Kagome had felt from the kiss, but she was not. She was just merely preventing something bad from happening to her heart.

Kagome ran through the hallways and into her guest room, she quickly started packing her things and got changed into her training uniform. She was done everything within seconds and had just finished putting on her backpack, when she let the tears flow.

'Damn that arrogant demon lord, I can't afford to fall in love again. I'll just get hurt like how Inuyasha broke my heart. Damn it all why do I care for him? I have to rid myself of these feelings now, before I can't leave anymore. He doesn't love me he doesn't. I know it. He's no good for me I can't love him. No I won't he is stuck up, egotistical and stubborn. I can't love him, I just can't.' Kagome thought in anguish as she sat on the floor crying.

A few minutes later Kagome came out of her guest room faced washed and all traces of her tears covered up. She held all her possessions including her broken training sword and walked into Shippo's room.

"Shippo hunnie it's time to leave and continue our quest." Kagome said with forced positivism.

"Okay momma, just let me grab my crayons and drawings."

Shippo replied obviously oblivious to the decent act Kagome was doing that nothing was wrong. What really surprised her was just how fast Shippo had become when he ran around in an orange blur collecting his things.

"Put them in my backpack and we will leave okay sweetie?"

"Okay mommy everything's in your bag. Is it okay if I show you my drawings later?" Shippo said appearing on Kagomes shoulder.

Kagome would have jumped but this was normal for Shippo to do, appear randomly on either her head or shoulder so she didn't freak out and whap him off. Instead she ruffled his orange hair lovingly and tossed her big yellow bag over her shoulder.

"Yes hunnie I would be delighted."

On the way towards the door Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eyes that her friend Tina was cleaning a nearby mirror.

"Tina I'm leaving to go back on my quest now, if your lord asks where I am tell him that for me please."

Although Kagome knew she shouldn't be so familiar with a maid she walked over to her and gave her a small hug. She let go of her as quickly as it began and left without speaking another word. Just being near her brought back memories of the demon lords powerful seducing lips.

"Yes My lady Kagome, I hope to see you again soon. It was a real pleasure meeting you, have a successful and safe journey!" Tina said bowing to the fading image of Kagome and Shippo.

"We will by Tina." Shippo yelled for Kagome as Kagome walked out the door giving a backwards wave goodbye.

As they exited the castle Kagome was immediately searching out HIS aura.

'Where is that pure evil guy hiding?' Kagome thought deeming him that nickname as she caught a faint whiff of his aura southeast from where she was.

"Okay Shippo it's this way." Kagome said as she bolted in the correct direction.

2 hours before Night fall:

Kagomes breathing grew increasingly unsteady due to the fact she had been running for the past couple hours. Soon enough they came to a decent clearing where she had views on pretty much everything. Her legs burned as though someone had set them on fire causing her to finally stop running and sit down beside a tree. After a couple minutes she regained her breath and spoke to her adopted son.

"Shippo hunnie are you hungry?"

"Yes momma, can we have ninja food?" Shippo said referring to chips.

"Sure Shippo. I'm going to get some fire wood." Kagome said as she finished ruffling through her bag and came up with a bag of chips.

"Stay here with my bag and training katana." Kagome said as she dropped her oversized yellow back pack beside her son, with her broken katana sticking out of the side.

"Okay mom." Shippo replied some potato chip chunks flying out of his open mouth.

Kagome set up a barrier guarding the perimeter, to intruders it just looks like there is no one there. They are practically invisible there scents and auras hidden perfectly as they made camp.

"Hey momma since I'm done eating can I show you my drawing now?" Shippo said to a nodding mother, he quickly fished through the big yellow bags front pocket, that she surrendered control over to him.

"Here it is. I'm sleepy mom I'm going to bed and you can tell me what you think in the morning." Shippo said as he fell asleep beside the warmth of Kagomes body heat.

"Okay hunnie sweet dreams." Kagome said to the semi-unconscious fox demon that was her son.

'I wonder what he drew this time. He really is getting to be a good little artist.' Kagome thought lightly laughing silently to herself while munching on the remaining chips Shippo had left her.

But what she saw made her blood run cold even with a blazing fire right next to her.

Back with Sesshoumaru:

"Why did she run out of the room like that?" Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself assuming that it was out of embarrassment not because of his amazing kiss.

'Why did I enjoy that kiss so much? I know I have feelings for Kagome but… She's…'

'Perfect? Beautiful? Powerful? All the things you want in a mate.'

His inner beast growled in approval especially now since it came back out of Kagomes trance like state she put him in due to flick on the nose. This meant that Sesshoumaru was in control of the entire kiss which he couldn't blame on his beast taking control over his mind. Which of course left his inner beast happier than a cat on cat nip.

'Get out of my head you bastard, I'm in no mood for this.'

'Just do me one thing and admit that you love the way she acted around your memories, just think how understanding and compassionate she is. She would make a wonderful bride and mother.'

'If I admit that I liked the memories will you leave me alone?'

'For now.'

'Fine I like the way she acted around my memories. Now leave.'

'I'll be back.' Sesshoumarus inner voice promised as it faded away.

'Now that that annoying thing is gone, I have to focus on my treaties.'

20 minutes later…

'Damn it I can't stop thinking about the kiss, I can't get any work done. Maybe I should go find her and speak to her. I hate to admit it but I think I was a little to rash about the whole thing. I hope she knows that.' Sesshoumaru thought as he left his study and went to Kagomes guest room.

Not to apologize for the kiss they both enjoyed, but for the way he acted before when she went into his memories. Although it annoyed him t no end he didn't seem to mind her being in his head. Those harsh time he experienced as a child seemed that much brighter as though she had begun to heal his heart.

Sesshoumaru made it to Kagomes room in seconds, he tossed open the door to find….

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ THIS PLEASE:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really am picky with the chapters I posted. I revamped this one and I think it's much better. However the rest need drastic improvements. I should be done revamping sometime next month with a new chapter shortly after. **

**Thanks for your patients and enjoy the soon to be better version of Kagome.**


	14. Authors notekeeping you informed

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ THIS PLEASE:**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really am picky with the chapters I posted. I am currently revamping ALL chapters. They all need drastic improvements.** I should be done revamping sometime next month with a new chapter shortly after. **

Thanks for your patients and enjoy the soon to be better version of Kagome.

To keep you all posted I will inform you all of what chapters I am finished and when:

**Chapter 1 complete revamp May 13! (One down a lot to go .)  
Chapter 2 completed revamp May 16! (with a migraine)  
Chapter 3 completed revamp May 19!  
Chapter 4 completed on may 19 but posted may 20  
Chapter 5 completed revamp on May 20**

**Please re-Review to these chapters and let me know what you think! I want to know that you think I should keep revamping them! Make me feel special!! .**


End file.
